Mercenary's Miko
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: After Kagome has her heart broken once again, she runs off and tries to get home. However, the well takes Kagome further back in time and will not let her go back to the her time or Inuyasha's. When she runs into trouble and saves a life, she has to deal with (the full summary is inside) KagomeXBankotsu rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Kagome has her heart broken once again, she runs off and tries to get home. However, the well takes Kagome further back in time and will not let her go back to the her time or Inuyasha's. When she runs into trouble and saves a life, she has to deal with bloodthirsty mercenaries, one of which is lusting for her, and their possessive leader whom seems to have his eye on her. What luck(!)

Pairing: KagomeXBankotsu, BanKag

()

Kagome sprinted past the trees, tears leaking down her cheeks.

 _"I'm such a fool! Of course he'd go back to her!"_ She thought sadly, the scene replaying in he head over and over. The way he held Kikyo and slagged Kagome off behind her back.

 _"I could never love that wench. You're the only one for me, Kikyo. She's a worse archer and fighter. Not to mention not as pretty as you. She's stupid if she thinks I could have feelings for her, the useless bitch."_

Kagome gasped as the words replayed again. She paused in front of the bone eater's well, sobbing for a bit as she leaned against it.

"Why must this happen to me?" Kagome choked out, gripping the edge of the well. "I only want to be loved for me! Why must my heart hurt all the goddamn time?!" She finished off with a scream. She shook her head before jumping back into the portal.

However, the light seemed to be different. It was a blue colour, but a deep navy one and the shining sparkles of light surrounding her were glowing brighter. In her despair, the young miko didn't notice the change as she fell to her knees at the bottom. Kagome climbed out the ladder and hauled herself up and out. She blinked, gazing around her at the forest.

 _"Inuyasha's forest? But... I should be home. And why does it look different? It looks..."_

"Younger..."

Kagome shook her head. She turned back to the well and leaped back in, only to just hit the dirt. She blinked in confusion.

"Eh?!" She cried. "No no no. This can't be happening, I have to get home!" She screamed in distress before getting out and jumping back in. She repeated this process a couple of times more before slumping in front of the well in defeat. "Great. Just great, I'm stuck here all on my own with no one to turn to." She muttered before getting up. Kagome moved away from the well, wiping her eyes. She was glad she was at least away from Inuyasha. That jerk.

 _"No, everything's going to be fine. Maybe it'll open up again later."_ Kagome thought positively. She moved through the trees silently, staring off into space. She stopped when she came across a half-conscious man with many wounds and blood soaking his clothing, leaning on the trunk of a tree. She gasped at the sight of a raccoon dog demon getting ready to feast upon the young man's flesh.

Kagome thanked the Lord for having her bow and arrows.

She notched an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the demon, glaring. Despite her heart still aching, she was willing to destroy this demon and save an innocent life.

"Hey, ugly!" Kagome yelled, gaining the attention of the demon and wounded man. Kagome infused her powers into the arrow before sending it flying. It pierced through its skull and the beast immediately disintegrated. Kagome lowered her arms before adjusting her backpack with her items and arrows before dashing over to the wounded person. He coughed up some blood and Kagome looked him over. "It's okay. The demon's dead." She reassured him before going to place her hands over his chest.

The man gave her a distrusting look. Kagome held her hands up to show she meant no harm, offering a small reassuring, kind smile.

"I'm not here to hurt you, trust me. I'm a miko, I want to heal you." She stated. He eyed her over before relaxing. Kagome rested her hands on his chest and started to mutter incantations, her hands glowing a bright blue along with the man's body. He seemed shocked at the warmth of her powers. It was pleasant.

The wounds slowly began to patch up and the blood cleared from the man's clothing. Once done, Kagome sighed in relief and pulled her hands to smile at the male only to gasp. He sat up and looked really sheepish.

"Thank you." He muttered, running a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. He smiled at her.

This was Suikotsu. As in, Suikotsu of the Band of Seven! But it wad his good side. His doctor form.

Kagome sent the mercenary a smile of her own. He wasn't so bad like this so there was no reason to be hostile.

"You're welcome. I'm Kagome, and you are?" Kagome introduced, keeping in mind that this was in the past and he wouldn't have met her yet. This was easily discovered since he was definitely alive and there was no jewel shard in his neck. He examined her facial expression before frowning.

"Suikotsu. I'm sorry but are you all right, Lady Kagome? You look like you've been crying your eyes out." The kind side of the man asked. Kagome gasped before feeling a ripping at her heart when she remembered Inuyasha with Kikyo.

"I'm fine, Mr Suikotsu. Just..." She gave a pained smile. "It's just... It's nothing." Suikotsu looked at her with concern before slowly getting up, the futuristic miko following his lead. "Well, I'd best be going. Take care of yourself, Mr Suikotsu." Kagome turned away.

"You too, Lady Kagome." Suikotsu replied. They headed off in different directions silently.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body unconsciously, bow resting on her shoulder. Was it really that easy to see that she was troubled? That she was upset? Kagome quickly shook her head and hoped to not bump into any of the Band of Seven for the remaining time she was there.

()

My Inuyasha OTP

*cheers wildly even though there are many people who don't even know of this ship*

Don't kill me for liking this ship, k? K, we cool!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome found that the well still wasn't working so she decided to stay near the well as any nearby village would stare at her odd choice of clothing, which sadly happened to be her school uniform. On any day to get trapped in another timeline, it had to be the day she was heartbroken and in a green miniskirt.

Kagome, whom didn't have the will to eat, climbed up a tree in case of being attacked while she slept. She made herself comfortable and stared at the well with a frown before resting her head back. Kagome stared up at the crescent moon in the sly and relaxed. She wondered how her friends were doing without her. Was her mother worried and waiting for her to get back? Was Shippo waiting for Kagome to return soon?

Kagome shut her eyes, these thoughts plaguing her mind. She felt her heart ache and that was the last thing she felt before she fell asleep.

When the morning came, Kagome was awoken by the sun's raise on her face. She sighed and enjoyed the warmth of the light before climbing down quickly and checking to see if the well was working yet. She jumped in and, once again, nothing happened. Kagome sighed in exasperation before climbing out.

There had to be _some_ sort of reason she was here! It didn't make any sense! Kagome ran a hand through her raven hair and let out a sigh before flinching in disgust. Remembering the hotspring from the feudal era's future, Kagome walked through the trees and came to the warm water.

"Ah, perfect." She murmured before removing her clothing and entering the warm water. She sighed in relief as her muscles relaxed. Slowly, she dunked under the warm water to wet her hair before reaching into her bag and taking her shampoo. She lathered her hair before washing it out and repeating the process with conditioner.

Kagome felt at ease, especially after the stress and emotional hurt she had received. She sighed before thinking back to Suikotsu. Would this affect what had happened in the future? She rid herself of that thought and got out once fully clean before drying her body and putting on other clothing in her bag which was a demon slayer outfit her friend had made for her not too long ago but instead of pink, it was blue. At least she would no longer be indecent in the eyes of the feudal era people.

"That's better." She murmured before towel drying her hair, brushing it and tying it back in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Kagome grabbed her school bag and bow before making her way through the trees to see if the well was working. Once again, she tried to jump through but it didn't work. Once out, Kagome slammed her fist against the wood.

"Goddamnit, I just want to go back! Is that so hard?! I want to be home so I can forget that idiot!" She yelled, trembling slightly. Kagome fell to her knees, shoulders slumped. She cried softly. A hand touched her shoulder and she jolted, quickly looking up to see the same man she had saved yesterday.

"Lady Kagome, you're clearly not all right." He said with worry. "It's not good to lie." Kagome stared at Suikotsu. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome gulped.

"I-It's stupid. Just a silly heartbreak." Kagome sniffled slightly, wiping away her tears.

"It's not silly. Want to tell me what happened?" Suikotsu patted her back comfortably, reminding her of a protective father or brother.

"He said he loved me. I believed him. Then he went back with his ex and slagged me off behind my back." Kagome mumbled as the man leant her an ear.

"Then he's a jerk. You're still young, you will find someone." He muttered comfortingly. However, this didn't last long when a splitting headache came. Suikotsu pulled back, grunting and gripping his head. Kagome's eyes widened when she realised that this was his other side coming out.

"You can fight it, Suikotsu! Don't let him take over!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to help him but soon her throat was caught in his tight grip. It was too late. She gasped for air, her legs kicking about as her hands gripped at his wrist.

"You could be of use to us, Miko." He hissed, grinning. "Unless you want to die." The dark Suikotsu held his metallic claws close to her face. Kagome rasped before nodding as best as she could. She was set down before hauled over his shoulder. Kagome brought as much oxygen into her lungs as she could before realising that she had allowed herself to get kidnapped again. And now, there was no one to come and save her.

"Fine. But you and your buddies better not try anything." Kagome muttered. Suikotsu threw his head back and let out a laugh. Kagome just sighed. She knew better than to struggle. She just wished that she wouldn't be meeting the Band of Seven because this could mess up the future. Her dread grew with every step. She wondered what they would do with her. She knew that a couple were well known for raping a few women, they were all known for their ruthless killing methods. Maybe they were going to use her as a slave.

Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't notice that they had come to a cave until she was tossed to the floor carelessly. She yelped, rubbing her backside.

"Watch it, jerk! I saved your life, be grateful!" Kagome snapped. That's when she looked up and saw the Band of Seven. They all seemed to be glaring at her, one with an odd look in his visible eyes.

 _"Oh, I am knee deep in crap."_ She thought with wide eyes. Kagome gulped as the leader, Bankotsu, scanned her form and she prayed that they wouldn't do anything too harsh.

()

Oh shit, Kagome's screwed :P


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gulped at the sight of the Band of Seven, shivering under their cold gazes. Bankotsu looked her in the eyes before scanning her up and down. He looked to be about her age, 15? Possibly 16? Kagome stared back, growing nervous with each passing second.

"Where'd you pick this one up, Suikotsu? She's a cute one." Bankotsu asked casually. Kagome had a dumb look on her face. Did he seriously just call her cute? Was she hearing things?

"This was the Miko that saved me from that weasel demon. She destroyed it with a single arrow and healed my wounds in a matter of seconds." Suikotsu answered, folding his arms and leaning against a wall of the cave. Bankotsu let out a hum, staring at the dark-haired miko with a slight glint in his eye.

"So you picked a virgin? Why is that?" He questioned. Kagome gulped, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he meant. She nervously looked away, breathing heavily. She certainly did _not_ want to think about that. Kagome chanced a look at the leader.

"I picked this virgin not for her body and untainted goods, but for her power. We can get hurt easily on missions and she can fight. Either that or just have fun killing her." Suikotsu said, turning to look away from them. Kagome thanked God that her school uniform was in her bag. Surely they would have eyed her thoroughly. Kagome shuddered.

"Oooh, if we can kill her, can I do it?" Jakotsu exclaimed eagerly,waving his arms about. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his friends enthusiasm before turning away from the male.

"Oi, what's your name?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome gulped.

"K-Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome." She said clearly.

"Age?" Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. Kagome shivered before muttering a quiet 'I'm 15.' His eyes widened in surprise. "That's just weird. You're 15? But you're so... Well, you're so... full." He stated, making a shape with his hands. Kagome turned bright red before clenching her fists.

"You don't have the right to just point that out! It's my body, I can't help it that I develop more than others! So what? It doesn't make much of a difference, you pervert! You're probably not that much older than me!" She burst, yelling at him angrily with fire in her brown orbs. "If I have a curvaceous body, fine! If I have a scrawny, flat body, all right! Doesn't make a person a better lay!" Most of the mercenaries looked like they wanted to kill her for saying that when Bankotsu started laughing loudly.

"Damn, this girl has spunk!" He grinned. "I like it!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "And observant. I will admit, yes, I am 15." Kagome's eyes widened when he admitted that she was correct. Bankotsu looked at her with a thoughtful gaze. Maybe they wouldn't kill her. "I think she'll be a great addition to our Band. Hey, she could also be our serving wench!" Kagome twitched at the word 'wench', thinking about that stupid Inuyasha with the dead clay pot, Kikyo. She swallowed back her words dancing on her tongue and she held back her anger. Kagome breathed in deeply and unclenched her fists, opening her eyes, which were filled with irritation, to stare at Bankotsu. Her eye twitched at the pleased expression on his face. Oh how she wanted to wipe it off with a harsh slap from the back of her hand.

"She's a pretty one, big brother. Such beauty should not be a mere servant." One if the men, Mukotsu, said, eyes scanning her body. With the way the cloth covering his mouth moved, it signalled Kagome that he was licking his lips. She remembered how he forcefully made her marry him and felt sick to her stomach. She refrained from throwing up, turning very pale.

"I do agree with our brother, Mukotsu. Such beauty should not be servi-hey, girl, you've grown pale. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bankotsu had turned back to Kagome after listening to his creepy, poison-using brother only to see that she was as white as a ghost with a hint of green. Kagome covered her mouth, swallowing loudly. She did not like Mukotsu's stare.

"It's nothing, just ignore me." Kagome insisted. Great. First, she got her heart broken, then the well takes her somewhere else. The well then refuses to work and now she's being kept as the Band of Seven's 'serving wench!' God, how Kagome hated that word. Inuyasha's voice echoed in her head, screaming that she was finally living up to her new nickname as wench.

 _"I'm not a wench!"_ Kagome thought, her nails digging into the palm of her hand, causing her to bleed slightly. Her thoughts trained back to what Inuyasha had said to Kikyo and she felt her still aching heart tear even more. She didn't cry, she didn't give the Band of Seven the satisfaction of watching her cry. The cruel bastards. Instead, Kagome held back her tears and glared at the men before her, willing to try and withstand anything they threw at her. She could handle it, especially after that stupid hanyou-no. She shouldn't be thinking about him.

"Fine, then. Hit me with your best shots, Band of Seven. I'm sure I can keep up with you dick heads for as long as I'm here." Kagome said confidently, standing up and crossing her arms. She stared at them challengingly. They all looked shocked at how she was treating them like this with little to no fear. At first she was trembling and now she's fighting back.

"Damn, she has spirit!" Bankotsu chuckled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I like it." Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed, annoyed at how he could be so... so _okay_ with her technically insulting them, saying they weren't strong enough to bring her down! But just the way that he was staring at her made Kagome feel uneasy. He stood up and grabbed his huge halberd, Banryu, with his right hand and rested it against his right shoulder. Kagome wondered how he could carry it as it looked like it was just as big as him!

"C'mon, let's go. No point in staying just here. I'm bored." Bankotsu stated. The other brothers all nodded and gathered their stuff. Suikotsu had her bow, leaving her mostly defenceless. One of the members, Renkotsu, twisted a rope around her wrists tightly and gave the other end to Bankotsu who grinned at her. "Try anything like escaping and you're gonna end up with a few scars." He threatened. Kagome scoffed, looking away.

"This isn't the only time I've been threatened, think I'm gonna be scared? Think again!" Kagome said bravely. And with that, they headed off. However, as they exited the cave, Kagome felt someone grope her. Kagome, screaming in shock, turned and kicked the offender who was Mukotsu. She shuddered, feeling disgusted. "Pervert!"

()

Haha xD


	4. Chapter 4

_"I have the worst luck."_ Kagome thought, grumbling slightly. Mukotsu was always right there watching her! The little creep constantly tried to touch her soft skin, resulting in him getting a kick each time. The rope was constantly tugged so she had to keep up with them. Kagome was thankful with all the walking she had to do before.

"Come along, wench." Bankotsu stated, making Kagome twitch. She wished to strangle him to death but, sadly, if she succeeded, it could alter the future. Just being there was putting the future in jeopardy. So, basically, Kagome was screwed.

"Shut up with that nickname, I hate that nickname! Call me by my name! Ka-go-me! Get it right, braid boy!" Kagome didn't understand where these bursts of courage came from and she wished they weren't there, knowing she was surely going to be punished. Bankotsu looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't talk to big brother like that, you whore!" Jakotsu yelled, making Kagome glare. Before she could shoot back with something, Bankotsu once again chuckled. Wow, this guy was really laid back, wasn't he?

"This girl, she's really amusing." He laughed. "For that, I might call you by your name. _Ka-go-me._ " The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Kagome ignored the feeling, looking away with a huff. She readjusted the bag on her back as best as she could with her hands tied together. Soon they came to a river and all sat, Kagome being forced to sit on her knees. Kagome was thankful to not be in her school uniform but, soon enough, she would have to change her clothes and wash her demon slayer outfit.

"Could you please untie me? I would like to fill up on some water, if you don't mind. I have a canteen in my bag." Kagome said, trying to keep on all of their good sides.

"One of us will do it. Can't risk you running away." Bankotsu said. Immediately, Mukotsu rummaged through her bag. Kagome shivered as he pulled out her bottle until he let out a hum.

"Oh? What is this?" He asked before pulling out her uniform and placing it in front of her. Kagome turned bright red and all the men looked at her with raised eyebrows once they saw the short skirt with the white shirt and red scarf. Kagome sighed, twitching.

"It's my school uniform." She answered, making the men stare in confusion.

"School? What the hell is that?" Jakotsu questioned. Kagome sighed, lifting her hands to rub her face. She really didn't want to explain this to them. The uniform wasn't her idea, maybe the principal was just a big pervert and wanted to be surrounded by girls in mini skirts. Kagome lifted her head, staring at Jakotsu with an exasperated look.

"School is a place from my ti-Village and its where you learn things. Although the man who is technically in charge of the school, I suspect that he's an old pervert for making the girls wear such short skirts. The boys are lucky to be wearing baggy trousers." Kagome answered before sighing. "I know exactly what you're thinking and no, I'm not a prostitute, I'm forced to wear it."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in it." Mukotsu grinned. Kagome twitched.

"You're lucky I'm tied up, you creep!" She yelled. He laughed before going off to fill her bottle. Kagome looked at Bankotsu. "It would be great if you could stuff that in my bag. I really don't want to see it right now." She frowned, remembering that it was what she constantly wore while on her travels with her friends. Bankotsu kept silent but complied to her wishes, surprising the black haired miko greatly. She kept silent, not saying anything about how he seemed to be a bit of a softy in fear of him being as cold as he would be in the future.

 _"Maybe at this age he was kinder. But what would have caused him to grow colder? Is it all the people he's had to kill?"_ Kagome thought, looking at the young leader of the Band of Seven before looking away as Mukotsu put her bottle in her bag, closing it. Then she was yanked up. Kagome stumbled but rightened herself up. _"Geez, he could have given me some warning."_ She sighed before being pulled along, the others surrounding her. Kagome kept her eyes trained on the back of Bankotsu's head, eyes narrowed. The teen was, in a way, caring even if it didn't show a lot. In little actions, Kagome saw it but it confused her. This was the so-called heartless mercenary that was brought back from the dead? The merciless killer that constantly fought with the group along side his fellow brothers? Kagome really couldn't believe it.

"Huh?" Bankotsu turned around to see her staring at him with narrowed eyes and a slightly puzzled expression. "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Or can you not look away from my devilishly handsome face?" Kagome gagged slightly, rolling her eyes at his attitude. He was definitely Bankotsu. She glared at him, pursing her red lips.

"As if! You're so cocky." Kagome scoffed. Bankotsu chuckled, tugging her closer.

"I don't mind a pretty girl like you checking me out, you can admit it. I admit I've checked you out a little." He teased, sending her a small wink. Kagome stuck her tongue out in disgust. She turned her way, blushing slightly. She mentally admitted that he was attractive, yes, but this flirting was annoying.(And she didn't know how to respond.) Bankotsu stared at her for a bit before turning away. She was stubborn, yes, but that's what made him interested in her. He set his gaze ahead and they continued. Suddenly, Kagome paused, the familiar feeling growing inside of her. "Why are you stopping?" Bankotsu questioned. Kagome turned her head to the right quickly that he was surprised that her neck didn't break at all.

"I sense a demon. And a powerful one." Kagome answered. She felt it running quickly before realising where it would pounce. "Watch out!" She yelled, tackling Bankotsu to the floor. Jakotsu looked livid at the fact that she 'attacked' him until a large ox demon appeared, slamming down on the spot Bankotsu was on. Bankotsu looked a bit shocked, surprised that she had saved him from the blow. Kagome quickly got to her feet, staring the demon down.

"The jewel shards you have, give them to me!" The demon yelled at her, swinging his heavy axe. Kagome dodged it, biting her lip.

"Over my dead body!" Kagome yelled. The Band of Seven immediately went to work, attacking the ox. Jakotsu's sword slashed at the ox but it didn't seem to be doing any real damage. The same with other weapons. The demon continuously lunged for Kagome, who moved out of the way. The group of males were shocked that this demon was attacking only her. Suddenly, it swung its axe down. Kagome raised her arms and the blade went through the rope. Kagome dove for her bow which was abandoned on the floor and she scavenged through her bag, pulling out a couple of arrows. She jumped out of the way when the ox demon slammed against the ground. Kagome notched up her arrow and aimed for the neck. She infused her powers into the arrow and released it. The arrow hit the mark and the ox disintegrated, crying in pain. She panted heavily, the Band of Seven staring at her with wide eyes.

"All right, Kagome." Kagome looked back to see Bankotsu with folded arms. "Start talking."

"Agh!" Jakotsu let out a pained cry. Everyone turned to him to see a gash on his shoulder. Kagome hurried over, tugging down the yukata he wore to inspect the wound. It was then she used her healing powers to help him. Jakotsu looked away, mumbling a quiet 'thank you.' Bankotsu tapped his foot against the floor. Kagome sighed before opening her mouth and spilling the beans.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have these shards of a jewel that demons want for some reason. I have no idea why they want them but they do." Kagome said. It was partly true but she couldn't allow them to know the reasons why. She pulled out a small bottle and shook the shards, showing them to the Band of Seven. "They have no importance to them. I'm a miko, I can tell if something has power." Bankotsu looked at her with a raised brow. She stared back with a blank expression.

"Thank you for healing Jakotsu. He would have died if you didn't help him." He muttered, thanking her for saving his close friend. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just leave him to die. You may be forcing me to stay with you all but I can't watch someone die when I know I can prevent it." Kagome said honestly. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu who was rubbing his shoulder where he was hit. There was no scar or blood, which was amazing. Kagome noticed his concern for Jakotsu, the same concern the other brothers had for their comrade. Despite being mercenaries, they truly cared for each other. Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, thinking back to her memories of when she had encountered them. They were so sadistic, so evil, yet despite that, they cared for each other.

"Gesh. Will this be happening often?" Ginkotsu muttered. Kagome nodded.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll be able to sense them coming and I can assure you that it's on occasions that they're that powerful. Or more." Kagome answered, folding her arms. "My purification powers can help kill them if they appear so I think it would be best if one of my hands is tied up so I'm attached to someone. Make sure to make the knot very tight." Kagome stated. The band looked at her oddly. Why would she tell them to tie her up again? Bankotsu didn't question her and grabbed her hand, feeling the soft skin as he brought her closer, rope in his hand. He wrapped it around her wrist before tying it tightly with an almost impossible to undo knot. Bankotsu held onto her hand, holding onto the rope at her wrist for a bit, staring down at her hand, liking the feel of it in his. Kagome felt confused as to what he was doing and frowned.

"Um, Bankotsu?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right? You're dazed and you're not letting go of my hand." Bankotsu stared at her before looking down and quickly pulling back his hand. He turned slightly pink, clearing his throat.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the end of the rope and pulling her a bit closer. The group started going, Kagome's bow being held by Suikotsu once again. Kagome opened her hand, glancing down at it. She could feel the warmth of Bankotsu's skin on hers, making her blush slightly.

 _"No, I can't like him."_ She shook her head as they walked. Kagome kept on moving with them. _"Why am I here? What's the point in me being here? It just doesn't make sense."_ She sighed, trying to think. Then she looked at her hand again. _"Does it... does it have something to do with Bankotsu? No, no, it couldn't be. No, all I did was wish for happiness! Did..."_ Kagome gulped. _"Did the well hear me?"_ She removed the thoughts from her head. It was ridiculous.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. Bankotsu turned to her.

"Well, the guys and I have someone to kill." He said simply. Kagome cringed and that made Bankotsu frown. She looked a little bit nervous but nodded.

"All right. Who am I to judge your way of life?" She swallowed loudly. The thought of them just killing someone so easily was terrifying. "Who... who will be killing this person today?"

"I'll be killing the guy. I promised Jakotsu that he can kill his kids and Renkotsu is burning the wife." Bankotsu stated casually. He then wished that he kept his mouth closed when Kagome paled, gagging. They were going to kill little kids? Kagome wanted to be sick. "I'm, uh, sorry?" Bankotsu didn't know what to say as he stared at the horrified look on her face. Kagome looked at him with fear in her eyes. Jakotsu looked at her, scoffing.

"She's a wimp." Jakotsu stated but then his eyes softened slightly, still thankful for her saving his life. Kagome shivered but didn't say a thing, clutching her hand. She calmed down her racing heart, following them silently. She looked at the giant halberd on Bankotsu's shoulder. That weapon was used to kill so many people and it was huge! She wondered how he could carry it! It must've weighed a tonne! She stared at it before looking away.

"Suikotsu, while Jakotsu, Renkotsu and I kill them, I'm putting you in charge. Make sure Mukotsu over there doesn't try anything on Kagome." Bankotsu stated. Mukotsu faked a look of hurt as Suikotsu nodded, listening to Bankotsu's command. Kagome's eyes widened and she moved away from Mukotsu, making her way next to Bankotsu with a nervous look.

"Umm, what do you mean by that?" She asked, eyebrows creased together.

"He can't help himself around pretty girls. He might use his paralyzing poison and, uh, well you can guess the rest." Bankotsu said. Kagome shivered. She knew well. She almost fully wedded him by force! Kagome moved closer to him, trying to get away from Mukotsu. She swallowed as they came to a small house in the forest. She stared at it. It was quaint and lovely but soon enough, it would be stained with blood and filled with dead bodies. Bankotsu handed an end of the rope to Suikotsu before making his way inside with a grinning Jakotsu and Renkotsu.

Soon, loud screams came from the household and Kagome covered her ears, shutting her eyes. Mukotsu offered to 'comfort' her but Suikotsu sent him a glare, shutting him up. Kagome couldn't bear hearing the screams of agony. When all was silent, Suikotsu pried her hands from her ears. As she opened her eyes, the three males exited with blood-stained clothing. Bankotsu grabbed the rope, a blood-crazed look in his eye. Kagome spoke, snapping him out of it.

"B-Bankotsu?" She stuttered. Bankotsu looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, we know, we need a bath. I think there's a lake nearby." He said. Kagome looked at his halberd which had blood shining on the large, thick blade. Kagome reached up and wiped blood away from his face.

"You're really messy." She stated. Bankotsu stared at her. They quickly pulled away, Kagome breathing in heavily.

The time had passed and they were all camping out at a nearby cave. Kagome was forced to the back, rope tied up around a tall stalagmite where she slept. Bankotsu sat at the entrance, staring out.

"Hey, Suikotsu, why did you stop me from trying to touch her?" Mukotsu questioned the man who had turned into his good doctor side. He poked at the fire before looking at Mukotsu.

"Have you seen the look in big brother's eye? It's not something that's ever seen on him but it's there." Suikotsu said. "Whether he knows it or not, he's claimed her for himself."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the mercenaries had received their pay from the Shogun who ordered the murder. Kagome didn't like the way the group was living but she couldn't change their minds. She knew this, sadly. Kagome felt Bankotsu tug her rope and she moved with him, keeping up with his large strides. She stared at the back of his head. He seemed like a nice guy but the fact he could kill so easily was terrifying. Kagome gulped before looking ahead of herself. Suddenly, she spotted a hunched over figure. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Bankotsu's arm, stopping him.

"Hold on." Kagome muttered. The Band looked at her in confusion and she moved forward in front of them all. The hunched over figure had long red hair and their visible hands looked pale. Then, they launched forward and grasped Kagome by the shoulders. She yelped and the others drew their weapons. Wide green eyes stared into Kagome's brown ones. The woman leaned in closer to her ear and whispered quietly. Kagome froze, eyes wide. Then, the woman dissolved into dust. Kagome fell back onto her butt, eyes wide with shock.

 _"No, no... That can't be right..."_ She thought. Bankotsu quickly helped up the girl, raising his eyebrow.

"What did she do to you?" He questioned, Kagome turning to him. She shuddered at the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of anger and... worry?

"N-nothing, she just grabbed me and disappeared." Kagome lied smoothly, shaking her head. She turned red as Bankotsu looked over her to make sure she was unharmed. She looked down at their still intertwined hands and cleared her throat. He looked down and quickly yanked his hand from hers. The rest of the group looked at the two and Jakotsu secretly grinned.

 _"Is big brother falling in love?"_ He thought mischievously. Jakotsu chuckled slightly before the group started walking again. They were travelling to the Band of Seven's hideout which only a selected few outside of the band of mercenaries knew the location of. Kagome watched the band of brothers with a curious gaze, trying to forget the woman from earlier. She noticed Jakotsu giving Bankotsu a couple of sly glances, smirking. Kagome raised her eyebrow in confusion but didn't question it. The group continued on their way when Kagome sighed. She ran up beside Bankotsu, looking at him.

"Bankotsu, I'd really like to take a bath, is there a hot spring nearby or something?" She asked him. Bankotsu glanced at her before humming. He thought for a bit.

"There's one a few minutes that way." He said, pointing in a direction.

"I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't escape!" Mukotsu grinned. Kagome shuddered, stepping away from him. Bankotsu sent him a glare, knowing his intentions.

"Absolutely not." Bankotsu shook his head, tugging Kagome a bit closer to himself. "We all know your intentions and I will not allow it." He stated. "Kagome, who would you rather stayed and watched over you?" Bankotsu asked the black-haired teen. Kagome looked back at him with a surprised expression. He actually wanted to know what she wanted? Wasn't she a hostage? Kagome didn't question it and stared at the dark-haired male.

"To be honest, I'm not comfortable to have someone watch me bathe but if I had to choose the one I trust most, honestly, it would be you." Kagome admitted, shrugging slightly. Bankotsu's eyes widened. He didn't understand. She trusted him? Despite the fact that he had her tied to him? He gulped slightly at the thought of watching her as she washed herself was... well, you know. Bankotsu sighed before turning to his brothers.

"You guys wait here, I'll take her to the hot spring." He commanded. "If any of you try to peek in on her while she bathes, you're going to get it." Bankotsu sent a pointed look to Mukotsu before dragging Kagome off through the trees. Kagome felt grateful for that and breathed a sigh of relief, mentally thanking him. Soon, they came to the hot spring and Bankotsu undid the knot around her wrist. "Keep in mind that I will chase after you and punish you if you try to escape." Bankotsu warned. Kagome cringed before nodding. She scavenged through her bag and pulled out her shampoo, conditioner and two towels. Bankotsu sat down and looked away as Kagome undressed. Kagome then got into the water and Bankotsu turned back to face her as she moved around. She dunked her head under the water and ran her fingers through her now wet hair. She put the shampoo in her hair and lathered her long black tresses. Bankotsu watched her curiously, wondering what the odd, goopy substance in the plastic bottle was and why she was applying it to her hair.

"What's that?" He questioned, moving slightly closer to the water. Kagome looked at him, blinking.

"Oh, it's called shampoo, it's from my, uh, village. We use it to wash our hair, it's really effective." Kagome replied before washing the bubbles out. Bankotsu was fascinated as she picked up another bottle. "This one is conditioner. It has the same sort of purpose as the shampoo." Kagome then applied the conditioner before washing it out. Once she was done, she looked at Bankotsu. "Could you please turn away, I'm getting out now." Bankotsu nodded and turned away to allow her to get out. Kagome made her way out and dried off her body before putting her school clothes on as she had to wash her demon slayer outfit. She dried her hair and brushed it before putting her things away and smiling. "Okay, Bankotsu. Let's head back." She stated. Bankotsu turned and his eyes widened at the sight of her uniform and how it really did suit her. His eyes unconsciously scanned her creamy legs, making her blush. She didn't mind, to be honest. It was flattering that a male as attractive as him was checking her out.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Bankotsu shook his head, turning slightly pink before standing up. Kagome hauled her bag onto her shoulders and Bankotsu tied up her wrist again, tugging the rope as they walked back silently. Soon, they made it back to the group and noticed that the sun was setting. The Band of Seven and Kagome found an empty clearing and Renkotsu started a fire and Jakotsu started cooking some meat of a wild boar they had found earlier. Bankotsu made Kagome sit by him as the light of the sunset dimmed and the moon and stars came out.

"Here." Jakotsu handed Kagome some food before dishing it out to everyone and they ate silently before scattering out around the clearing and going to sleep. Bankotsu, since there wasn't really anywhere to tie the rope, ended tying it around his left wrist, the opposite of Kagome's, and lied down on the ground, falling asleep. Kagome curled up by the fire, staring into the dancing flames.

 _"What that woman had said... It can't be right, that can't be the reason why I'm here!"_ She glanced at the slumbering Bankotsu and blushed slightly. _"_ _The well couldn't have done this! Does... Does someone want me to really be happy? But why? Why with him?"_

()

SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW ):

Updates will be slower ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of months had passed and Kagome had become close with Jakotsu, surprisingly enough. The two hung out together and now, Jakotsu was the one with a firm grip on her rope, much to Bankotsu's displeasure at being separated from the pretty miko. Jakotsu talked to her animatedly, discussing many things with her happily. Kagome giggled when he rambled about a bunch of hot guys in some villages he's been in and joked about, saying he'd try and set her up at one point.

"H-huh?! O-oh, no, Jakotsu, please, I-I don't need a relationship, really!" Kagome had stammered while Bankotsu shot the gay man a glare, feeling jealous. This made Jakotsu chuckle and he sent his leader a 'gotcha' look and the youngest mercenary realised his mistake and wanted to crawl down a hole and hide.

Odd things like this happened and Kagome felt less like a hostage and more like an ally, a friend, a sister to them. And she felt more loved by these ruthless killers than she did with Inuyasha, which was so surprising but it felt so right. Kagome didn't know how to explain it but being with these mercenaries, despite what they do, felt right somehow. And Kagome loved it. The Band of Seven and Kagome had stayed at the hideout which was a simple building deep in the forest. Kagome was surprised at their good taste in design when she first saw it. She had stayed in Jakotsu's room when there.

"So, Kagome, that room there is mine." Jakotsu had pointed at a door that day. "You're staying with me because I don't trust Mukotsu." He whispered to her, making her giggle slightly. "The room to the right is big brother Bankotsu's room. If I'm not here and you need help, call on Bankotsu. He would either be in his room, outside on the steps or at our training area." Kagome nodded before being pulled into Jakotsu's room.

Now Jakotsu started squealing about putting Kagome into different kimonos and putting make up on her, to which Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. Typical Jakotsu. He set down his sword by his bed and immediately dove for his closet.

"I'm gonna make you look so gorgeous, Bankotsu won't know what hit him!" Jakotsu stated, making Kagome blush in embarrassment. Soon, he pulled out a silk baby blue yukata with pale pink floral designs on it.

"Wh-why do you want Bankotsu to notice me?" Kagome asked, still blushing. Jakotsu glanced at her with an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face.

"Girl, he's totally in love with you!" He exclaimed, tossing the yukata to her. "Put it on, we are gonna blow his mind!" Jakotsu looked overjoyed. Kagome didn't disobey and immediately put on the yukata, making him squeal. "You two would be perfect together!" Kagome thought about the woman and her words.

 _"Could she be right?"_ Kagome thought as Jakotsu sat her down and then painted her lips red. Kagome looked a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Jakotsu was putting make up on her to get Bankotsu's attention so he could set the two up. Jakotsu squealed again at how pretty she looked before pulling her out of the room and to the lounging area where everyone else way.

"Bankotsuuuuu!" Jakotsu sung, catching everyone's attention. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Do I have to?" Kagome's voice was heard. "I feel weird like this, why do I have to?"

"Oh, hush you big baby." Jakotsu rolled his eyes before shoving Kagome out into the open. She tensed at the stares she recieved, blushing profusely. Bankotsu's eyes widened and his eyes scanned over her, looking at her legs before staring at her face. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Don't ask me why Jakotsu did this, I have no clue." Kagome muttered as Bankotsu got up onto his feet. He walked over and stood in front of her before pulling a bit of fabric from his pocket. He wiped away the lipstick and studied her face once again. He nodded in satisfaction once the lipstick was fully removed, confusing the smaller teenager.

"That looks better." Bankotsu muttered. "You don't need make up, you look lovely like this." He admitted, making Kagome blush.

"OOOOOH!" Jakotsu yelled, squealing. This made the two teens pull away and glare at him as they blushed. "Oh, you two would be so cute together! I can already hear the wedding bells aaah!" Jakotsu exclaimed joyfully, clasping his hands together in a feminine way. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Gods help us." She muttered, Bankotsu silently agreeing with her. Jakotsu continued gushing and Kagome tried to escape his clutches when Bankotsu stopped her from running away from the shipping gay man, a firm grasp on her hips. Kagome gasped before gulping, staring up at the strong teenager who held her still. He stared at her, an unreadable expression on his tanned face. She grew nervous as he stared with those lovely blue eyes, the female unable to remover her gaze from him. Well, that was until Renkotsu cleared his throat, breaking the connection between the dark killer and the pure priestess. Immediately, Bankotsu released her waist and they jumped away from each other, blushing and avoiding eye contact at all costs. Jakotsu pouted at this and wanted to hit his brother for just suddenly ruining the moment. "W-well, I, uh, I'm, um," Kagome didn't know what to say, becoming a bit of a stuttering, shy, fumbing girl. "I, uh, thanks, you kn-know, for the compliment from before. I've never really been called pretty without any make up on before." Kagome moved a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. Bankotsu's eyes widened at what she had said, not believing her statement.

"Now, I find that hard to believe. You're stunning." Bankotsu said. Kagome blushed, not daring to look into his eyes in fear of making a fool out of herself. Jakotsu giggled before pushing Kagome into Bankotsu. Kagome fell into his chest, hands raised up to prevent damage and she was pressed against him, his hands suddenly on her shoulders to help her balance. Kagome's blush darkened and, once again she was embarrassed out of her mind. Quickly, she pulled back.

"JAKOTSU!" She yelled before chasing after the feminine man angrily.

()

Welp, I wrote this before going to school. Y'all should be grateful xD By the way, like my cover picture? I got bored and edited it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two years later_

 _"Stay where you are!"_

 _K_ _agome paused at Bankotsu's yell, her eyes filled with tears. He stared straight at her with a pained smile._

 _"I love you..." He muttered as the blade was raised high into the sky before being brought down on his neck. Kagome panted, her eyes wide._

 _"Ha... haah," Her breathing grew hysterical before she released a scream._

Jakotsu jolted from his sleep at the piercing scream from the bed nearby. He immediately got up and ran towards Kagome who was wailing and crying in her sleep, grabbing her wrists while trying to calm her down. The door slid open to reveal the rest of the brothers.

"She just started screaming and crying, help me out here!" Jakotsu yelled at them. Bankotsu immediately dove towards them and gripped Kagome's wrists with Jakotsu, the others having no idea what to do.

"She's asleep?!" Bankotsu exclaimed in surprise. "And damn is she strong!" The two struggled to keep her still and Suikotsu had joined them, successfully helping pin down the writhing girl. Tears slid down her face and she whimpered quietly. "Kagome, wake up." Bankotsu said, slightly shaking her. Kagome gasped at the sound of his voice, breathing heavily.

"B-Ban-kot... su...?" She rasped, making Bankotsu's eyes widen. Kagome's eyes twitched before they fluttered open. The males sighed in relief and let her go. She quickly sat up, looking around everywhere in panic. Her eyes landed on the Band of Seven's leader and she swallowed, her tears still falling. Kagome covered her mouth, trying to hold back a sob.

"Oh, God." She murmured, remembering her nightmare of Bankotsu being beheaded. Of watching his comrades fall. What made it worse was the fact that she knew that it was going to happen and the event was coming soon, so soon. Oh, she knew how they were going to go and it didn't help the situation. "I'm just... I'm so glad... I'm so glad that you're all okay right now. I'm so... glad." Kagome cried, both hands over her mouth as she stifled her sobs even more.

"Kagome, we're right here. Nothing has happened to us, I promise. We're here with you right now." Jakotsu muttered comfortingly, wrapping his arms around the crying girl. She buried her face into his Yukata, gripping onto the silk fabric in fear that this was a dream an that they were going to disappear right before her.

When the sun rose, Kagome was very exhausted. She hadn't fallen asleep after the nightmare, knowing that the Band of Seven's fate was inevitable. She knew she shouldn't be getting so attached, especially since she'll just end up getting torn apart again. Kagome gulped, knowing she had gotten too deep to leave, too deep to not be hurt in the end. She shook her head. Was this someone's view on what her happiness should be like? Where she was accepted and loved by her enemies only to have them taken away from her?

 _"This isn't fair."_ Kagome thought sadly, folding her arms. Bankotsu had noticed her upset expression and sat by her silently, turning to stare at her. Kagome didn't notice him until he cleared his throat, making her look up at him in slight surprise.

"Oh, hi, Bankotsu." She muttered, moving a strand of black hair behind her ear nervously as she looked away, staring at the floor. Bankotsu frowned slightly as she tried to hide her look.

"What's the matter, Kagome? You seem really sad and I want to know what's wrong." He asked her, making Kagome tense up. She knew she couldn't tell him what was going to happen with the Daimyo. Kagome chose her next words carefully in case he saw through this lie.

"Well, will you ever leave me?" Kagome questioned, not daring to look up at the teenage mercenary. "I mean, you're a group of mercenaries, will you leave me? Or end up getting bored with me and... kill me?" Bankotsu's eyes widened at her words.

"Of course not! Sure, you're not a killer, but you're still one of us!" He exclaimed, making Kagome jump. Her head rose up, eyes meeting his. The raw emotion in his blue eyes caught Kagome by surprise. "We wouldn't kill you, you're too precious to us! We won't ever leave you, Kagome. You're... you're..." Bankotsu looked frantic when he breathed deeply. "You're special, and we care about you. _I_ care about you. I-..." Bankotsu gulped, looking away. Kagome blushed slightly at what he was implying, watching the bashful mercenary with a small smile.

"I care about you too. And," Kagome cleared her throat, inching over with one hand and resting it over his, making Bankotsu quickly look at her with wide eyes. "Maybe I care a little more than I should." She admitted. Bankotsu turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. They stared at each other until the door opened. Their hands slipped away from each other. It was Renkotsu. He raised an eyebrow at the two who looked anywhere but each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" The bald fire thrower questioned.

"N-no, no, Renkotsu, nothing happened!" Bankotsu stuttered, biting his lip. Renkotsu snorted but didn't question them. "I'm, uh, gonna go practice." Bankotsu muttered before exiting the room quickly. Kagome sighed, watching him go.

"You like big brother." Renkotsu said. Kagome sighed, not even denying it. She knew that he knew. There was no point in lying to the smart mercenary.

"Okay, yes, I do. It's cliche, I know. A pure miko falling for a ruthless mercenary." Kagome laughed dryly, mentally adding _"With a tragic ending."_ She took a shaky breath in, holding her tears back. Renkotsu frowned but turned around, leaving Kagome to think alone. She clenched her fists, sealing her lips.

Everything that was here for her was going to disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was nervous. Dinner was rolling round and she didn't want Bankotsu to see her again, especially after earlier that day. She was so embarrassed after practically confessing to him. If Jakotsu knew, he wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Ever.

Kagome shyly made her way outside and sat on the steps, staring up at the sky which was filled with stars. She bathed in the moonlight peacefully, wrapping her arms around her body. She sighed, feeling the breeze ruffle her modern uniform. Kagome relaxed for a bit when she smelt food in the air. She headed back inside to eat with the others, not making eye contact with anyone. Bankotsu watched her intently, frowning. Kagome sat with the others as they began to eat, her taking small bites of the rice and meat. Bankotsu grunted slightly and slammed his fist against the table, shocking everyone.

"Kagome, you've been acting weird! What's going on with you? Has someone hurt you?" He demanded to know what was wrong. Kagome stared at him before biting her lip.

"Nothings wrong."

"Like hell nothing's wrong! Kagome, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I protect you?!" He yelled, clenching his fist tighter. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Y-you want to protect me?" She stammered, watching the mercenary send her a pleading look. He gulped before nodding.

"Yeah, I wanna protect you." Bankotsu got up before grabbing Kagome and hauling her out before they made more of a scene. The band all looked at each other in confusion, except from Jakotsu. He looked very happy.

Bankotsu pulled Kagome into his room before quickly turning to look her in the eye.

"Listen, Kagome. I have to say this or I might lose the courage and never be able to say it again. I've grown feelings for you the time we've known each other. I understand if you don't like me but I just had to tell you." He confessed. Kagome gaped, shocked at what he said. She was overjoyed that he did love her but she knew his end was near and wanted to say no, but she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him again.

"I love you too, Bankotsu." She said, starting to regret it. In the end, they were just both going to get hurt. Bankotsu looked surprised.

"R-really?" He questioned with a slight blush. Kagome nodded, her eyes filled with amazement.

"Mm-hmm, yeah." She hummed, taking a step forward. They got closer and closer, lips close together. Bankotsu kissed her sweetly, holding on to her shoulders. After a while, the two pulled away, staring at each other with half lidded eyes. Kagome panted softly before grabbing his braid, tugging it slightly. Bankotsu gasped at the feeling, shuddering visibly. Kagome's eyes widened when he stared at her lustfully.

"I haven't..." Kagome trailed off shyly. Bankotsu nodded.

"Me neither." With that said, they kissed once more, falling to the bed.

Kagome moaned, rolling onto her side. The light hit her face and she flinched, squinting her eyes open. Slowly, she sat up, wincing slightly and yawning. She stretched her arms out before rubbing her eyes. She flinched when an arm wrapped itself around her waist. Let's rephrase that slightly. Around her _naked_ waist. Kagome looked down to see a still sleeping Bankotsu and memories from last night flooded into her head. Kagome blushed brightly when she remembered the 'activities' they had gotten up to, picking up the blanket to cover her chest. Bankotsu mumbled at the movement before opening his eyes. He looked up at the blushing Kagome and smirked slightly.

"Morning." He grinned at her. Kagome flushed brighter when he grabbed her and pulled her back down, burying his face into her neck. "Don't be embarrassed. Last night was great. And there was no need for you to be embarrassed of your body, you're beautiful." He mumbled. Kagome gasped slightly when he kissed a bite mark on her neck. They looked at each other before pressing their lips together, enjoying the early morning while cuddling.

()

Does anyone want a lemon? I could do one but it will be separate from this.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome buried herself underneath the covers of her bed, breathing in while the sun rose up. Then, she lurched up, bile rising to her throat. Quickly, she ran out of the room and outside the home only to puke into the bushes. The young miko groaned and shivered before hurling up the contents in her stomach and into the bush. Jakotsu had followed her when she had burst out of his room and immediately grabbed her hair, stroking her back. Kagome gasped for air once she was done, body shaking as her throat burned viciously.

"Kagome, was it something you ate?" Jakotsu questioned his friend. Kagome shook her head.

"N-no, I don't think so..." She muttered before gasping in realisation. Her period was late, very late and now she had morning sickness. It was obvious as to what it was. "Pl-please, get Bankotsu." Kagome muttered, tears in her eyes. Jakotsu nodded and walked off to wake Bankotsu up.

 _"A child... Oh no no no, I shouldn't have let it get this far! Now I have no chance in getting out of it! What will my friends think? What will my family think? What will Bankotsu say?"_ She thought frantically. Many scenarios passed her head, and not good ones. Her fear grew.

"What happened?" Bankotsu sprinted out, quickly kneeling by the dark-haired girl. Kagome looked at him nervously, trying to pick her words very carefully.

"Bankotsu," She begun softly, Jakotsu nearby. "How would you feel about raising a family someday?"

"Well, I would love that. Why are you asking?" Bankotsu raised his eyebrow and Kagome gulped before grabbing his hand.

"Because," Kagome's voice wavered and she settled the palm of his hand on her stomach. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he was speechless. Her brown eyes nervously looked into his blue ones. "I think I'm pregnant." Kagome wanted to cry at his expression. Before she could pull away, Bankotsu grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Now I will never _ever_ let you out of my sight." He muttered in to her ear, holding her close. "A child, a baby, that's just... that's amazing. You're amazing." Bankotsu pulled away to kiss her sweetly. Kagome's eyes widened but then she melted into the kiss, arms wrapped around Bankotsu's neck. Jakotsu squealed in delight, chanting that he was going to become an uncle.

"You're not mad?" They pulled away from the kiss, Kagome blushing in embarrassment. Bankotsu shook his head, a wild smile on his face.

"Of course not! Come on, let's wake up and tell the others the great news." He helped her stand before pulling her inside, Jakotsu following.

 _"Who knew a mercenary could be so loving?"_ Kagome thought with a smile, holding hands with Bankotsu. She watched him, examining the joy on his face before placing a hand over her stomach. "Your daddy loves you already."

Three weeks passed by and the rest of the group was calling Kagome 'little sister' now. Kagome finally had people that really trusted her and cared for her, unlike Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, we're just going on a mission, will you be all rig-" Kagome stopped Bankotsu.

"Oh no no no, you are not trying to leave me here on my own again, mister. I might be pregnant, but I'm not staying behind." Kagome huffed, crossing your arms. Bankotsu sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"But we have to make you look like a hostage just in case people get the wrong idea." Renkotsu stated apologetically. "Sorry, little sister." Kagome shrugged as he started to tie her hands together.

"I don't mind. You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily." She grinned once her hands were tied and she walked over to Bankotsu, kissing the tip of his nose. "Bondage, huh? Damn, Bankotsu, bet you're loving this." She joked, winking. Bankotsu turned red and he crossed his arms, looking away. Kagome laughed before offering him the other end of the rope. He grabbed it before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and they were off. Bankotsu took the duty of pulling her along, sticking to her like glue in case anything happened to her. The Band of Seven had completed their mission and soon ended up walking around aimlessly, laughing.

Hahaha, that was easy!" Bankotsu laughed loudly.

"It was over much too quickly." Jakotsu frowned in boredom, Ginkotsu speaking in agreement. "These pathetic lords and their soldiers are no match for the band of seven."

"Big brother, don't you think that we should find a castle of our own and move in? Think about it, you could be shogun." Renkotsu stated. Bankotsu removed the leaf from his mouth and shrugged.

"Nah, too much hassle. I have a girl and a baby to protect." Bankotsu sent a wink to Kagome who laughed slightly. The others joined in. "What about you? Do you wish to be the Lord of a castle, or shogun?" Renkotsu shook his head.

"N-no, no, big brother, you'd be far suited than I." He said with his hands raised, a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, I'll even help you if you want me to. My ambition is to kill as many humans as possible." Bankotsu flicked his leaf away. "It excites me."

"Oh, yeah, what a turn on." Jakotsu drooled, daydreaming.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of victims for us all, and then some." Suikotsu stated, making the others laugh loudly. Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement, still upset that they were still killing, but she knew not to stop them. She knew not to tamper with history like that. Suddenly, she felt auras. Many auras. And they were headed this way at a fast pace. Before she could say anything, an army of men were rushing past in the trees, yelling. Jakotsu laughed and the band got up, Kagome being gently tugged up.

"Ha! Haven't they learnt their lesson?" Jakotsu grinned.

"Gesh. Time for more killing." Ginkotsu said, looking eager. Kagome swallowed nervously. The time couldn't be here already! Could it?

The army surrounded them and they heard more yelling. They looked up to see another army up on the cliffs, archers at the ready.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be the advanced team!" Bankotsu yelled up.

"The band of seven has become too notorious." The colonel stated, making Kagome tense up.

"So does that mean you've changed your mind on paying us?" Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he pulled Kagome closer by the rope.

"You're too bloodthirsty. Whether you're friend or foe to them, the lords of the land have decided that the Band of Seven have become too strong. The young lady you are with, I am sure, agrees." The man declared before nodding.

"You think you can fight us?" Bankotsu said cockily. Kagome gasped. This was probably it. The colonel had stated that all of the lords had decided to get rid of them and more armies appeared.

"What now?" Renkotsu asked.

"Run!" Bankotsu scooped Kagome up into his arms and started running, Banryu in one of his hands. Suddenly, a load arrows shot out at them and they moved through the trees quickly, heading into the mountains with the armies hot on their tail. It wasn't long until they were all captured, Kagome 'saved' from their evil clutches. They were forcefully marched off, Kagome watching helplessly as she was being carried on the back of a horse against her own will.

Silence had fallen amongst them all and Kagome grew nervous by the minute, one arm wrapped around her belly and the other gripping onto the horse. Soon, they had reached the castle and Kagome was helped down from the horse.

"You're going to want to see this." One of the warriors grinned before showing her all of the band of seven being held down, Banryu a little way away into the ground, the other weapons scattered around. First, the giant Kyokotsu had his head diced off. Kagome covered her mouth, gasping in horror.

"N-no, stop." She pleaded. Then, Ginkotsu was sliced. Followed by him was Mukotsu, Renkotsu then Suikotsu.

"Kagome, don't look! Please!" Jakotsu begged, writhing about. Kagome gasped.

"Jakotsu, no, please! Stop! Kagome yelled when the katana went through his neck. Kagome looked at Bankotsu who stared at her as if to give himself some sense of peace before his death. Kagome broke past and ran towards them until she was stopped by a couple of soldiers, held back from Bankotsu. "Leave him alone!"

"Stop moving, girl, or we'll kill you too." One of the soldiers mumbled.

"But-"

"Stay where you are!" Bankotsu commanded, making Kagome stop. Her tears filled with eyes and they leaked down her cheeks. "I love you." He muttered as the katana was lifted high in the sky before being brought down, cutting his head clean off. Kagome breathed frantically before letting out a scream, Bankotsu's head rolling towards her. She fell to her knees, staring at the hazy blue eyes of her now dead lover.

Soon, Kagome found herself stumbling through the forests, letting out desperate sobs. She didn't know how far she walked, only that she wanted to get away. She soon collapsed to her knees in a familiar area, a certain well in front of her grieving self. She crawled towards it, hauling herself up into a standing position. Her foot drew back and she kicked the well, her bag still on her back as the items shuffled in it.

"Why? Why did you bring me here to get happiness then take it away from me, why!" Kagome yelled, still crying. She readjusted her navy blue kimono, the one Bankotsu had recently given her and thought about him. She missed him so much. Shaking her head, Kagome stared down the well. "Maybe now I can go back home." She said bitterly, sniffling. Kagome leaped over the edge, expecting it not to work when a familiar light surrounded her. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she broke down, crying.


	11. Chapter 11

That was how the gang found her, curled up and crying in the well, wearing an odd kimono they had never seen her wear before. Sango had immediately gone down and helped her best friend out. Once out, Kagome fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her mid section. Shippo had dove for her, clinging to the young miko. He cried with her and Kagome wrapped her arms around the young demon protectively. Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms at the sappy scene. It was then he sniffed the air to smell an odd scent.

"Why do you smell like that?" He asked. Kagome lifted her head, looking at him with puffy, red eyes. She smelt like blood and, oddly enough, pine and rain. Kagome quickly wiped her tears away. "And why do you look like that? You look older."

"I'm seventeen now." She mumbled. The others gasped in shock.

"B-but you've only been gone for an hour." Sango said with her mouth open wide. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I just... I was heartbroken, thanks to you." Kagome sent a pointed look to Inuyasha, who froze. She saw that? Oh great, she was going to sit him all the way past hell. "I jumped in the well and I ended up going further back in time. The well wasn't working and things happened. Then, I ended up being kidnapped by a group but then I fell in love with one of them and they loved me and now I'm... Well," Kagome swallowed. "I'm now pregnant. Three weeks. I was so happy but he was killed." Kagome clenched her fists together and she looked down at her lap.

"You're pregnant?!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. Kagome's head snapped up and she grew furious.

"Oh like you're so perfect, sneaking off to Kikyo while my back is turned!" She yelled at him, making him flinch. "God, is that it? You don't want me to be happy? You jerk, Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome screamed, making him slam into the ground. She turned around. "I'm going home, Mr 'I'm-so-perfect'!" Kagome then jumped back into the well. The blue light brought her to her time and she dashed out of the well, out the well house and into her home where she saw her family. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Woah, sis, did the well mess up? You're older than we last saw you!" Souta exclaimed in shock. Kagome bit her lip before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah. It did. But guys, I have some news." Kagome declared. "Please don't be mad at me, I never intended it to happen, it just did. I'm... I'm pregnant."

"You mean... I'm going to have a grandchild soon?" Kun-loon looked overjoyed and she walked over to hug her daughter. "This is great news! How long now? Who is he? How did you meet?" The woman said eagerly, making Kagome laugh, sniffling slightly.

"Inuyasha was a jerk and I tried to get home but something happened so I got sent further back in time. I saved someone from a demon and they turned out to be one of my enemies in the further future time. Then I ended up getting kidnapped by him and taken to his group. A lot of things did happen and the leader and I fell in love. One thing led to another and Bankotsu ended up having a night together not to forget. That's how I became pregnant. But then his end came. You see, in Inuyasha's time, his band and him were resurrected." Kagome explained it all to them. Kun-loon covered her mouth.

"So... he's dead?" She asked in horror. Kagome nodded sadly. "He seems like an amazing young lad. I wish I could have met him, dear." The mother comforted Kagome gently. "I'll get you an appointment with the doctors, they can make sure if the baby is healthy."

"Thank you, mama." Kagome murmured quietly. "I'd just love to rest right now. Leave the appointment for a couple of weeks, I'd like to get over... You know what." She started going upstairs and towards her room. As soon as she got in, Kagome buried herself underneath the blankets and begun to sob into the pillow. She thought back to Bankotsu, the feel of his arms around her, the feel of his lips on hers. Kagome thought she could feel him but once opening her eyes, she was disappointed. "I miss you, Bankotsu. So much. Oh God, if I could, I would go back to the feudal era just to see you but... You hate me, there." Kagome gulped. She stayed there silently before shutting her eyes. "Good night. I love you, wherever you are." She drifted off to sleep, tears leaking from her eyes silently.

Four weeks passed by but Kagome was still upset about Bankotsu. Knowing she wouldn't get over it easily, Kun-loon forced her to check up on the baby at the hospital in case something was wrong with it. The car ride was very silent. Kagome stared out of the window dully as the rain came on, hitting the window harshly. She sighed quietly before shutting her eyes, thinking back to Bankotsu. She felt nervous about the appointment and wished that he was with her. Soon, the car came to a stop and Kun-loon got out before opening her daughter's door. She exited the car and Kun-loon grabbed the nervous girl's hand reassuringly. Kagome looked at her mother before sending her a small smile. Kun-loon let go of her hand and they headed into the hospital.

()

Sad story, isn't it. Sigh. Don't worry, it's not over yet! ;) This fanfic still has a while to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Over time, Kagome had received so much support from her family, each member excited for the new addition to the family. Even some other family members had come and congratulated the young miko. She was grateful. Her small group of friends were shocked at her announcement but promised to help her in anyway possible. Thankfully, they were too oblivious to see her two year change. The girls were devastated to know that the baby's father was dead and tried to set her up with people, like Hojo, but Kagome always declined, her heart still loving a certain someone else.

Kagome found herself staring at the well house from her bedroom window sadly. She desperately tried to hold back but then she dove for her school bag, pulling out the baby blue, pink floral yukata Jakotsu had given her before slipping the comfortable clothing on. Silently, Kagome made her way out of the house and into the well house before jumping in. The blue light surrounded her, swirling around her body before she hit the ground. Kagome immediately climbed out and sighed, enjoying the nature. She shut her eyes as a breeze rushed past, running through her hair. It was blissfully quiet until she felt a sacred jewel shard. And it was approaching. The leaves rustled and Kagome's head snapped in that direction when Jakotsu appeared. He looked at her in disgust, making her heart hurt.

"Ugh, it's you." He grumbled before readying his Jakotsuo and lashing it out at her. Kagome yelled and moved out of the way before dropping to her knees, holding one hand up.

"Stop!" She pleaded. Jakotsu paused, shocked that she was giving up so easily. A small voice in his head told him not to kill her, which raised a few questions in her head. He was about to attack her again until he watched her wrap one arm productively around her waist. Jakotsu stopped, a small yet sharp pain growing in his head. He watched the girl look at him with hurt in her eyes. "Please." Kagome murmured quietly, shutting her brown eyes.

"What's up with you? Shouldn't you be fighting back by now, wench?" Jakotsu questioned, raising his eyebrow. Kagome gulped as he stalked over to her, a cold look in his eyes. He crouched in front of her. Kagome stared at the man who was once her close friend sadly.

"Jakotsu, please spare us." Kagome murmured quietly. Jakotsu looked confused. What did she mean by 'us'? And why did he grow the need to pull her in and hold her? It was an odd feeling. Kagome clutched her fists but she grew shocked as he set his sword down.

"Us? Why do you mean by us?" He questioned her, his expression growing softer than it normally was. Kagome felt her tense body relax at the sight of her friend.

"Because. I'm pregnant." She answered. Jakotsu's eyes widened as the pain in his head grew unbearable and his hands shot up to grip his hair. He let out a couple of cries of pain and Kagome's eyes grew large. "J-Jakotsu!" Kagome yelled with worry, holding the gay man close to try and soothe his pain. Suddenly, the memories flooded into his mind.

 _"Where'd you pick his one up, Suikotsu? She's a cute one."_

 _"Shut up with that nickname! I hate that nickname! Call me by my name! Ka-go-me!"_

 _"Watch out!"_

 _"I couldn't leave him to die."_

 _"Is big brother falling in love?"_

 _"I'm gonna make you look so gorgeous, Bankotsu won't know what hit him!"_

 _"Wh-why do you want Bankotsu to notice me?"_

 _"She just started screaming and crying, help me out here!"_

 _"Kagome, was it something you ate?"_

 _"Because, I think I'm pregnant."_

 _"Ha! Haven't they learnt their lesson?"_

 _"Run!"_

 _"Kagome, don't look! Please!"_

Jakotsu let out a loud gasp, panting. He turned his eyes to look at Kagome who still had a concerned look on her face. He let out a breathy laugh and he wrapped his arms around the pregnant female.

"Kagome! Oh, how could I have forgotten you?" Jakotsu exclaimed with joy, holdings her close. Kagome felt tears appear in her eyes. He remembered her? "But why? Why do you look the same as you did all that time ago? Why are you here? It doesn't make sense!" Kagome gulped beg or deciding to explain.

"Listen, I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. The well is my transport there and back. I witnessed Inuyasha with another and, with my heart broken, I jumped into the well. Instead of going home, I was sent further back. As you know, I saved Suikotsu and then he took me to you guys. When you died, I was so... _distraught!_ I ended up back at the well and I didn't think it would work but it did. Oh my God, I missed you so much!" Kagome hugged him tighter. Jakotsu returned the affection silently.

"We have to tell Bankotsu, we have to make the others remember!" Jakotsu commanded before bringing her up into his arms bridal style and heading off, away from the well. Sadly, leaving their scent behind.

They quickly moved though the trees before coming to their hide out, which was a cave. The males all looked up when Jakotsu entered with Kagome. Her heart leaped into her throat at the sight of Bankotsu. He looked at her before grinning maliciously. This made Kagome's heart drop sadly. There was lust in his eyes. Blood lust. And she was in danger. Kagome was gently set down and Jakotsu stepped in front of her.

"Come on you guys, you've got to remember her!" Jakotsu exclaimed, looking frantic. "C-come on, why can't you remember her? Big brother?" He looked at Bankotsu's eyes, which widened.

"What are you on about?" The leader questioned and Kagome gasped, covering her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Bankotsu, please." She murmured, growing desperate. Immediately, she dove for him and held him. "Please remember!" Kagome exclaimed. Bankotsu looked unpleased at her grabbing him so suddenly and acting like a crazy woman.

"Oi, get off! Guys, get her off me!" He yelled. When no one came to his aid, he looked back to see that Suikotsu and Renkotsu were clutching their heads. Kagome gripped onto the strong mercenary but dodged his punch to the stomach, gasping in fear.

"Don't hurt us!" Kagome yelled before quickly clinging to him again. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he turned slightly pink at how close their faces were. "Please... don't hurt our baby." Kagome murmured before pressing her lips to his. The memories flashed through his eyes quickly and he immediately kissed back, grabbing onto her shoulders. Jakotsu felt himself smile when it went through Bankotsu's thick skull.

They pulled back and stared at each other, tranced until Bankotsu placed his hand over her stomach lovingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome had been with the Band of Seven (well, Band of Four) for a while that day, talking and just enjoying each other's company. Kagome had explained what she told Jakotsu, leaving the males stunned. She sighed in Bankotsu's arms blissfully, shutting her eyes. Everything was now perfect. Well, until yelling was heard. Kagome jerked out of Bankotsu's grasp, eyes wide when Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala and Miroku appeared at the front of the cave.

"Kagome, there you are! These fucking bastards kidnapped you!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at them. Kagome sent him her own fierce glare as he brandished Tenseiga in his grip. He went to make a move but Kagome wouldn't allow him to hurt her family.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screeched, the half demon slamming into the ground. "You will not hurt my family! Sit! I can't believe you, Inuyasha! Do you think I'm that weak to allow myself to get captured this easily? Sit!" She repeated the word angrily. The Inuyasha-shaped crater kept on going down until she stopped. Kagome panted heavily, absolutely furious.

"F-family?" Sango took a cautious step forward to her friend. "What are you on about? How could the Band of Seven be your famil-?" She stopped when it all pieced together in her mind. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in shock. Of course. It made sense now.

"Yes, Sango. I can see you understand now. I was sent back twelve years ago, to when the Band of Seven was alive. I was kidnapped by one of them. One of them is the father. And it's Bankotsu." Kagome admitted quietly, staring at the demon slayer. Sango gasped before breaking off into a run towards her friend. She embraced the young miko, which shocked her greatly. Inuyasha got out of the hole angrily before letting out a yell in rage.

"You mean to tell me that you left me for that bastard?! What the hell is your problem, he's the enemy, you dumb bitch! You're supposed to be my mate, got that?!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome felt a storm brew inside of her.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR KIKYO MANY TIMES, YOU TOLD HER I'M WORTHLESS TO YOU, BUT I STILL CAME RUNNING BACK, BUT NO MORE! I'M FINALLY HAPPY! YOU'RE SUCK A JERK! SIT! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha slammed into the ground once again, groaning in pain. Kagome gripped her fists furiously until Bankotsu placed a soft kiss on her forehead, calming her blazing, strong fire inside.

"Don't stress yourself, it's not good for our baby." He murmured worriedly. "And it's not good for you." Kagome sent him a tiny smile. Sango watched the exchange, a smile growing on her face. She saw how much they loved each other and knew Bankotsu was worthy of making Kagome happy, unlike Inuyasha did.

"Take care of her." She sent Bankotsu a pointed look. "I'm trusting you with her, Bankotsu. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down. She's like my sister and I won't let her get hurt ever again."

"I will never hurt her, demon slayer. We will welcome you, the monk, the cat demon and the kitsune just fine. However, Inuyasha will have to stay away from my Kagome." Bankotsu grew possessive, glaring at the unconscious hanyou still in the hole. Kagome laughed softly before kissing his cheek affectionately, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. Bankotsu quickly looked down at their entwined hands before looking at Kagome. He smiled at her fondly. It was then Kagome turned to Sango, a strong hopeful look on her face.

"You really do accept us. Thank you, Sango. You're the best." Kagome grinned with a happy expression. "I promise to visit you as much as possible."

"I'll hold you to that." Sango laughed slightly. The two hugged for a bit until Sango pulled away and signalled for Kilala to take the half demon with her. The cream-coloured cat did so, not gently might I add. She dragged him along by his haori. The gang said their farewell and walked away back to the village. The four remaining members all looked at each other in shock at what just happened. Kagome had protected them from Inuyasha, Sango had accepted the love between the leader and the miko and her demon cat Kilala treated Inuyasha's unconscious body harshly. Kagome, however, didn't take notice of their surprise and took her place beside Bankotsu happily, leaning against him with an arm wrapped around her shoulders securely.

"Sango's a great friend." Kagome muttered. "She really did want me to be happy. She's brilliant." Bankotsu hugged her closer.

"Hey, only the best for you." He answered with a grin. Kagome laughed softly before punching his arm gently. The other three males watched with smiles on their faces, glad to see them happy together.

"I'm glad that you two are happy together right now." Jakotsu declared. "Honstly, Kagome, you're the first and only woman I like. Well, Sango's pretty okay now." He shrugged, making Kagome giggle quietly. She sent her friend a wide smile, which he happily returned. The group sat in blissful silence, just enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since they were all properly together like this and they wanted to enjoy every moment, knowing it could be taken away so easily. Jakotsu was overjoyed at the sight of the kimono, touched that she still had it with her. This was Kagome's family. Her boyfriend, her baby and her boyfriend's brothers, her friends, her elder brother figures. And she wouldn't change any of them or any moment she's had with them for the world. A while later, Jakotsu grew bored and stated that he was going to go and hunt some animals for dinner, Suikotsu following to help get the food.

Right then, it was just Kagome, Bankotsu and Renkotsu together, the miko gently rubbing her belly and shutting her eyes. This family was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu had split up, the former searching for water and the latter hunting down some animals. Sadly, the two never knew what a bad idea that was until it was too late. Golden eyes stared at it's prey, clawed fingers flexed. They stole Kagome from him, she hurt him so he was going to break her heart, rip her apart big time.

()

Well, damn...


	14. Chapter 14

When Jakotsu had returned, Kagome immediately questioned why Suikotsu was not with t him. The slightly bloody man set the dead boar on the ground before looking at Kagome.

"I dunno, he was searching for water. He'll be back soon, don't worry." He reassured her softly. Kagome frowned but listened to him, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She shook off the feeling as paranoia and watched Jakotsu skin the boar. He prepared it as Renkotsu fixed the fire, Bankotsu polishing Banryu. As the meat was cooking, Kagome got up to her feet. Suikotsu still hadn't returned and he had been gone for a long while now.

"I'm going to look for him." Kagome stated firmly. Renkotsu quickly stopped her before she exited the cave. He couldn't allow their little sister to get hurt while searching for Suikotsu.

"I'll go, little sister. I can't allow you to get hurt." He offered. Kagome stared at the bald man for a bit before nodding. She pulled back and he walked ahead and out the cave. Kagome sighed with worry but sat next to Jakotsu, staring in to the fire. Jakotsu noticed her expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug to comfort the miko. Kagome leaned against him, her worry growing by the minute.

"Don't worry about them, they're strong, they can look after themselves." He muttered, making Kagome look at him. Jakotsu smiled softly at her and she returned it. "Come on, go to sleep. You'll feel better. I'll wake you up when they return or when dinner's ready." Kagome nodded, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Renkotsu made his way through the trees in the dark, heading towards where the river was. Surely Suikotsu was there and he had just lost track of time. He passed through before coming to the river. He scanned everywhere before frowning in confusion. Suikotsu wasn't here. Renkotsu then knew something was definitely up. He scanned the area. Renkotsu almost turned back until he spotted something that made his dread grow stronger. He hurried towards the object to confirm his suspicions and his eyes widened in horror. Right there was a pile of bones. Not only that, but they were covered with Suikotsu's clothing.

He took a step back and prepared to run but when he turned, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him from the ground while cutting off his air supply. The blood red eyes of Inuyasha stared into his dilated eyes. His teeth pulled back into a snarl.

"You all stole Kagome from me. _My_ Kagome." He growled angrily, tightening his grip. Renkotsu gagged, clawing at his hand. "And now you're going to die."

"Y-you d... don't deserve her... g-go back to your... clay wh-whore." Renkotsu rasped. Inuyasha snarled in anger and moved his hand slightly. His free hand then buried deep into Renkotsu's neck, pulling out the jewel shard. The flesh dissolved and Inuyasha let his bones fall to the ground. He stared at the jewel shard for a bit before his face broke out into a maniacal grin. He was going to get rid of them one by one before taking Kagome back. He was going to make sure that she knew not to mess with him ever again. He was going to have her and Kikyo all to himself. They were his in the first place and they will remain his. All he had to do then was somehow get rid of that goddamn baby that kept her connected to the mercenary.

Kagome was gently shaken awake. Her eyes snapped open and she frantically looked around to see if Suikotsu and Renkotsu had returned only to be greatly disappointed. She sighed but sat up as she was handed some meat. Her, Jakotsu and Bankotsu ate in silence, Kagome gazing into the fire. Suikotsu must've been in danger. Maybe Renkotsu was helping him. Or maybe something really bad had happened to them. Kagome's paranoid feelings grew and many scenarios appeared into her head. Bankotsu noticed her uncomfortable state and nudged closer to her. He grabbed her free hand and rubbed the back of it. Kagome turned to him.

"I'm sure their fine, Kagome. They might return when we sleep. It has happened before." He said, trying to reassure her. Kagome stared at him for a bit before sighing. She sent him a smile before nodding. She continued to eat her meat. Bankotsu felt relieved that he made her relax and they ate their food. When Kagome had finished, she looked towards the cave entrance only to frown when the two men weren't there. Shaking her head, Kagome rested her back against the wall of the cave. Bankotsu wrapped a blanket around her before going to stand watch at the entrance. Jakotsu stopped him.

"I'll take tonight's shift. Stay with Kagome." Bankotsu sent the feminine man a thankful smile before curling up next to Kagome, pulling her close to his body. And that was how they slept. Jakotsu had kept a watchful eye, his Jakotsuo by his side. When morning had come, the two he was waiting for hadn't returned. This was when he really started to worry as much as Kagome was. They had never been gone for that long before, which was odd. Bankotsu woke up before Kagome only to notice that the other two were still missing. He looked at Jakotsu.

"They didn't come back?" He asked, earning a shake of the head. Bankotsu moved to get up only to have Kagome tighten her hold on him, mumbling incoherently. The still asleep female buried her face into his haori, her hands grasping the fabric strongly. Jakotsu chuckled at the scene of his feared leader trapped in a girl's grasp. Bankotsu sent him a playful glare before softly calling to Kagome, shaking her shoulder. Kagome mumbled quietly, shifting slightly before opening her eyes and lifting her head. She yawned, her slightly messy hair falling over her shoulders and down her back. This made Bankotsu smile at the sight of her after not waking up next to her in a long while. "Time to wake up, Kagome. I don't want you sleeping in on me." Kagome let out a hum in question, lifting her hands and rubbing her brown eyes. She covered her mouth again as she yawned, small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Morning, Ban." She murmured before turning to Jakotsu. "Morning, Jak." That was when her eyes widened. "Where are Renkotsu and Suikotsu?" Kagome questioned. Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck, not wishing to worry her but knowing she'd see through him if he lied.

"Well, they didn't return last night." Jakotsu frowned, looking at the raven-haired girl. She looked back at him, dread and worry growing deep in the pit of her stomach once again.

"Where have they gone?" Kagome thought to herself, clenching her fists. She just hoped that they were okay.

()

DAMNIT INUYASHA YOU PRICK UUUGH


	15. Chapter 15

Days dragged by and Suikotsu and Renkotsu were classified as missing. The trio had tried searching only to find nothing. Kagome had grown very worried by that time and tried her best to try and sense them but it was useless. It was like they had disappeared. It wasn't until Kagome had gone down to the stream to wash up did she learn the horrible truth.

She hummed softly, heading through the trees with a towel in her grasp. Sadly, she didn't have her shampoo with her so had to make do with what she had. The sound of running water captured her attention and she broke off into a run before bursting through the trees. The sight of the clear water made her smile and she almost started to strip off her kimono when she spotted it.

Two piles of clothes and bones. And she recognised those clothes.

Kagome covered her mouth in horror, taking a step back. Tears started to flow down her cheeks at the sight and she quickly turned and started to head back. The thought was just so horrible to think of. Suikotsu and Renkotsu were gone. Was it a rogue demon? Did Naraku want the jewel shards back. Her fear grew and she started running back towards the cave.

"Oh, please be safe, please be safe, please be safe." Kagome murmured quietly when she made her way into the entrance, panting. Her eyes widened when she didn't spot them and she covered her mouth, letting out sobs. Were they...? Kagome shut her eyes tightly until a hand clamped on her shoulder. She shrieked in fear and turned only to see Bankotsu. Kagome, feeling overjoyed, just leaped into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I though-I thought th-that y-yo-ou were g-gone." Kagome cried, clenching the fabric of his clothing.

"Kagome? What's wrong? What happened? I thought you were going to the river to wash up." Jakotsu walked up from behind Bankotsu.

"I-I saw Suikotsu and Renkotsu." Kagome murmured sadly. "I-It was awful." Jakotsu and Bankotsu grew worried at what she had said.

"What? What happened?" Bankotsu asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed his hand gently over her back and she breathed heavily before whispering quietly.

"I saw it. Their bones. Their clothes. I'm so sorry, Bankotsu, they're gone." Kagome whimpered quietly. Bankotsu froze and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. They were gone? But... what happened to them? Bankotsu's grip tightened on her protectively. Jakotsu covered his mouth.

"They're dead again?" He muttered, choking up. Jakotsu looked so scared and upset. He wiped his eyes with the fabric of his kimono quickly before putting on a brave expression.

"Please, Please don't leave me again, not you!" Kagome sobbed. She clung to Bankotsu. "I can't raise our child alone without you, I can't lose you again!" The mercenary leader frowned deeply as the miko held on, as if he would disappear as soon as she let go.

"I won't, I promise. I'll always be here. By your side." Bankotsu whispered softly into her ear. Kagome let out a pained gasp, burying her face further into his shoulder. She just couldn't lose him, not now, not ever again. She needed him, their child needed them, it just wasn't fair how he was ripped away from her so easily. And even now, he could die so soon. Jakotsu slowly walked over before resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder, a sombre, yet determined look on his face.

"I'm here for you, too, little sister. I will protect you, big brother and your baby at all costs." Jakotsu looked at her trembling form with worry, knowing how it wasn't a good idea to stress her out so much. Kagome slowly lifted her head before drying her eyes. Bankotsu frowned.

"You don't deserve to be unhappy." He kissed her forehead sweetly. "Let's go find a hot spring, away from what you saw. You need a relaxing soak." Kagome nodded before picking her towel up off from the ground. Bankotsu noticed her arms shake and immediately lifted her bridal style. Jakotsu watched them go before silently entering their cave. Kagome curled up against Bankotsu's chest. "I think I saw one not too far from here." He muttered quietly. Kagome nodded slightly, keeping silent. Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Gone. They could have been saved. But it was too late, they were dead again now. And Jakotsu and Bankotsu could disappear just as easily soon. And they could be next. Kagome turned her head and buried it into the fabric, biting her lip. No, they couldn't, they just couldn't leave so quickly. It just wasn't fair.

"I don't want you to leave me, Bankotsu." Kagome muttered, making Bankotsu look down at her. Kagome turned her brown eyes to look at him. "I love you, Bankotsu. When you left, I felt so... alone. My friends tried to get me on dates with other people but all I could think of was you. I missed you and I felt empty. I couldn't look my friends in the face when they said that they had arranged dates because I could only think of you." Bankotsu's eyes widened and he smiled, overjoyed at what she was saying.

"You really didn't forget me?" Bankotsu muttered. Kagome nodded, a faint smile on her face. She reached up and stroked his cheek sweetly before tracing the four pointed star tattooed to his forehead. Soon, he came to a hot spring and set Kagome down gently. She started to untie her kimono until she sent him a small, pointed look. He sent her an innocent look in return.

"Look away, Ban. I know you, mister." She demanded, smirking slightly. Bankotsu pouted, looking annoyed at her command. He let out a slight whine.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything yet!" He complained with a grin, making Kagome blush brightly. She huffed, knowing he was right and wasn't going to stop. She undressed before slipping into the water quietly. Bankotsu sat at the edge, playing with her hair gently. Kagome sighed, relaxing to the feeling of him play with her hair. It was blissful, really. Kagome pulled away and started to wash her hair, humming quietly. Bankotsu watched her with a smile.

 _"Yeah."_ He thought to himself. _"I won't be leaving you anytime soon, Kagome."_


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Kagome." Bankotsu raised his hands at the girl who was following them everywhere. Kagome never allowed Jakotsu and Bankotsu out of her sight again, worried that something would happen to them. She pouted as he took a couple of steps back and moved along with him stubbornly.

"I can't risk it, Bankotsu. Suikotsu and Renkotsu are gone, you two could be next." Kagome murmured, concern on her face. The two males were touched that she cared about them but all this moving about wasn't a good idea for her.

"Kagome, we promise we'll be fine. Plus, it isn't good for you to be walking around so much." Jakotsu piped up, wrapping an arm around the petite female. She looked at him, a frown present on her face. Kagome breathed a sigh before looking at Bankotsu. He sent her a reassuring yet tiny smile. He held up his halberd Banryu, a smug look on his face. He nudged her gently.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I have my Banryuu. I still have those jewel shards in it, I can kill anything that tries to kill us. And Jakotsu has his Jakotsuo." He said, making Kagome stare at him for a while. Her brown eyes analysed his confident demeanour. She folded her arms and looked to the ground. Kagome didn't look at them for a while, tapping her fingers on her arms. Both males waited for her to say something until she released another sigh. She looked up at them with an annoyed look.

"Oh, fine. I'll go and see Sango and Miroku. But you two better come back or else I will find a way to resurrect you and I will hurt you both." Kagome threatened with an exasperated expression on her face. Jakotsu and Bankotsu chuckled at her expression. The younger mercenary leaned over and placed a swift, gentle kiss on her lips.

"As I said, I promise that we'll be okay. We're just hunting." He muttered, running a hand over her cheek before pulling away from her. Kagome nodded and watched them as they walked ahead before turning on her heels and heading to the Village where her friends stayed. She moved past the trees, passing the well before coming to the village where she was immediately attacked by Shippo. The young kitsune bounded up and hugged her tightly, yelling with glee. Kagome held the little demon in her arms, smiling. "Hello, Shippo!" She greeted cheerfully, ruffling the top of his head.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo cried, nuzzling into her neck. He was so happy that she had come to visit. "Where's Bankotsu and Jakotsu?"

"They've gone hunting." Kagome answered. Before she could say anything else, Sango, Miroku and Kilala came racing out eagerly towards Kagome and Shippo. Sango immediately smothered her friend with hugs and questions, asking about her heath, the child's health, her relationship with Bankotsu and so on and so forth. Miroku pried the demon slayer away from the pregnant miko, chuckling quietly at her now hyperactive self.

"It's great to see you again, Lady Kagome." Miroku stated, a smile on his face. Kagome returned the smile.

"Likewise, Miroku. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are currently hunting for our dinner tonight and I decided to visit you. I hope they're safe though." Kagome breathed a sigh filled with worry.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine." Sango insisted, patting her shoulder gently. "They're strong mercenaries, there's no need for you to worry."

"I've lost two already, I only have Bankotsu and Jakotsu now. I can't lose them again." The miko murmured, making Miroku, Sango and Shippo's eyes all widen. Suikotsu and Renkotsu were already gone? The question now was, what exactly happened to them? Kagome was taken into Kaede's hut where she was greeted by the elderly lady before being forced to sit down and relax.

"Rest, child. Ye may still be strong but take it easy, for ye may hurt yer baby." Kaede informed, handing her a cup of tea. Kagome took it gratefully and sipped the hot liquid. She discussed things with her friends, even getting her stomach examined by Kaede before Jakotsu and Bankotsu had entered the hut to collect the pregnant miko. Kagome bade her friends farewell before walking back to the cave. Well, almost.

"Uwa! Bankotsu, put me down! I can walk just fine!" Kagome screamed as Bankotsu lifted her up into his strong arms. He smirked down at her mischievously.

"No can do, Kags~" He answered in a sly tone. No matter how many times Kagome demanded him to set her down, he refused until she gave up. The triumphant mercenary looked proud as his friend laughed at the odd display of affection. Jakotsu hauled the kill over his shoulder, which was a hare and a boar.

Soon enough, they were back in the cave and setting up the fire before preparing the meat and cooking it just as the sun went down past the horizon slowly.

Kagome sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her kimono before she felt something. Looking down, Kagome pulled the object out of her pocket. Suddenly, her eyes widened at the sight of the object. She hadn't realised that she had her phone with her. Her eyes shone brightly and she looked up at Bankotsu and Jakotsu who were sitting by the fire, staring into it intently. Immediately, Kagome shuffled closer to them and brought them closer to her, holding her phone.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked curiously, pointing at her phone.

"It's called a phone, it's a form of communication in my time." Kagome answered. "I can do other things like take these things called photos. Come here, both of you." She motioned them closer. They crawled until they were sitting next to her, Bankotsu on her left and Jakotsu on her right. Kagome flicked through her phone before bringing up the inner camera. "Say cheese~" She held up her phone and the two stared at the camera in amazement as she took the picture. Kagome giggled. "Aww, come on guys. Smile!" The two did as they were told and smiled at the camera as she took another photo. She brought up the gallery and chuckled at their expressions. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked over her shoulder curiously.

"I-its like an instant painting! Only more accurate!" Jakotsu's eyes widened. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, I guess that's right." Kagome shrugged. "I'll be going back home for a few hours today. I've got to see my family for a bit but I promise that I'll return soon." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her possessively, smirking down at her.

"You better come back." He teased with a wink. Kagome rolled her eyes before smiling back.

"Don't I always?"


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome placed a kiss to Bankotsu's lips, legs dangling over the edge of the well.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She sent him a tiny wink before jumping into the well. Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched her disappear before turning and heading back to the cave. It was going to be boring without her but at least they didn't have to wait too long for her to come back. Bankotsu groaned, swinging his halberd lazily about as they walked.

"It's boring without her." He mumbled with a frown, staring at the blade of his companion, Banryuu. Jakotsu chuckled slightly, folding his arms behind his head. He sighed, turning his gaze to the blue sky with a quiet hum. He agreed that it was boring without Kagome to fret over, and it was boring without her worrying over them, no matter how annoying it could get.

"I agree. Still, she won't be gone too long, Ban." Jakotsu shrugged slightly, turning to look at his leader and friend. "I wonder what her family's like. She has a brother, right? And a mother and a grandfather." Bankotsu nodded, still staring at Banryuu with a frown.

"Yeah. A small sounding family but from what she's said, they seem nice." The braided-haired mercenary replied, twirling his weapon experimentally. "I wonder what would happen if I could meet them. If I could tell them how much Kagome means to me." Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu with a grin.

"You're so cheesy, what the hell happened to the heartless, cold Band of Seven mercenary leader, eh?" The gay man teased, earning a small glare and an elbow to the side. Jakotsu burst out laughing, nudging away and bringing out his hands to cushion the small, playful blow. "Oi!" Jakotsu cried, still laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Jak. It's called love, it does stupid stuff to you. Stupid but amazing, I guess." Bankotsu looked up at the trees with a small, blissful smile. Jakotsu chuckled softly.

"You really do love her. That's great, you deserve happiness. Who would have thought that the great Leader of the Band of Seven would love one of his enemies? Actually, love someone in general." The feminine man joked. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, swinging his halberd up and resting it against his broad shoulder, a smirk growing on his tanned skin. He straightened his back and the two entered the cave quietly.

Kagome made her way out of the well house and headed inside her home, greeting her mother who was cooking. The elder Higurashi woman looked up at her pregnant daughter.

"It's good to see you're back, Kagome." Kun-loon smiled at her. Kagome sent her a smile in return before bringing out her phone. Soon, she came to one of the pictures from last night and her smile grew. Kagome looked back up at her mother, putting her phone away.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked the woman. Kun-loon paused in cooking, thinking for a bit.

"He's upstairs in his room, dear." She answered. Kagome made her way up the stairs slowly, her mother watching her move. Kagome immediately moved to her brother's room and knocked on the door. She heard a 'hold on!' before shuffling came from inside. Muffled footsteps grew louder and the door was opened. The small boy looked up at his big sister with wide eyes. Souta threw his arms around her, hugging Kagome tightly.

"You came back!" He grinned. "So, how's my nephew?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Nephew?"

"What? I'm just hoping it's a boy." Souta shrugged. Kagome laughed softly, rolling her eyes. She ruffled his hair before showing him a picture of Bankotsu and Jakotsu, describing them with a large smile on her face, her fondness growing. She desperately hoped that they would be okay without her, knowing that a demon could come up and try to take their jewel shards away. And Kagome didn't want that to happen. She shook off the feeling. No, they were going to be okay, Bankotsu and Jakotsu we're strong, they would be just fine.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was hunting them down. Jakotsu and Bankotsu. He sniffed the air before capturing the scent of corpses and graveyard soil. Something roared in his head angrily, desperately trying to claw out.

 _"Kill them! Take back our mate! Our mate!"_ The voice snarled furiously, making Inuyasha's eyes bleed red. The fully demon Inuyasha growled lowly and dashed towards a cavern before hiding amongst the bushes. Jakotsu was walking out, calling back that he was going for a walk. _"Perfect."_ Inuyasha silently followed the feminine, gay male away until he was out of earshot. It was at that moment he pounced, knocking the snake like sword out of his grasp. Jakotsu gasped in shock and turned towards his attacker with wide eyes when two sharp nailed fingers dug into his neck. Jakotsu stared into blood-red eyes as he choked out. The fingers pulled out, ripping away a jewel shard, making his flesh disintegrate into dust, leaving his clothing and bones behind.

"Perfect." The very demonic Inuyasha purred, holding the jewel shard between his index finger and thumb as he examined the pink fragment. "Soon, Kagome will be all ours."

()

Guys, let me get this straight. I don't hate the character Inuyasha, this is only for this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Blood red eyes narrowed back in the direction where the mercenary leader was. Lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth with a snarl. Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, was alone now. Kagome couldn't save him, his brothers were all gone. And the braided-haired male had no clue. This made the demonic Inuyasha grow giddy and excited, the corners of his lips twisting up into a dark smile. Then, he took off into the trees quickly, sniffing the air deeply. He was getting closer and closer. His excitement was going to burst. He wanted to make him bleed, to make him suffer for taking Kagome away from him. Inuyasha crouched low at the edge of the cave, peering in. Bankotsu was sitting with his back to the entrance as he polished and sharpened his faithful companion, Banryuu, vigorously while mumbling under his breath. Inuyasha snuck up behind him and had raised his untransformed Tenseiga. Before the weapon could slice at Bankotsu's neck, he turned around quickly and stopped him with Banryuu. A smirk grew on the black-haired mercenary's face and Inuyasha stared back at him viciously.

"Nice try, Inutrasha." He taunted, making the demonic male growl in anger. Inuyasha pulled back and glared at him. "What, you too scared to face me with your half demon side?" Bankotsu twirled his Banryuu a bit. "It was you who killed my comrades. My brothers." His smile disappeared and a frown appeared on his face. "How dare you? Next you try and kill me to take Kagome? That's sick, you mangy mutt." He growled quietly, fire flaring in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. And once Kagome comes back, I'm gonna find a way to get rid of that fucking bastard in her stomach." Inuyasha's maniacal grin widened as fury grew on Bankotsu's face. "Oh yeah, I'm getting rid of that baby once it's born and then I'm gonna make sure the next one is mine."

"You..." Bankotsu clenched his fists around the handle of his Banryuu angrily. "You BASTARD!" He lunged forward with Banryuu, slicing forward when Inuyasha stopped the attacks. Inuyasha smirked. Yes, this was working out just fine. And soon, Kagome was going to be his, all his.

Kagome shoved items into her backpack, slipping in two prints of one of the pictures taken on her phone. She smiled happily beg or shouldering the yellow bag. She turned to Souta and Kun-loon who watched her worriedly. Kun-loon stepped forward with a frown.

"Kagom, dear, are you sure you should be carrying this heavy backpack with you? Maybe... You should wait for father to return before going?" She questioned the teenager. Kagome scoffed, flicking her hand in dismissal with a bright smile.

"I'll be fine, mama. Please, don't worry. I don't have far to walk and I promise that I'll be safe. I won't get hurt, and I won't overwork myself." She insisted. Kun-loon looked very sceptical but after a few more minutes of persuasion, gave in and allowed her daughter to head out to the well house. Kagome waved goodbye to the two family members before leaping into the well. The bright light slowed down her fall before allowing her to touch the ground again. Kagome let out a sigh in relief before makin her way up the ladder. As soon as she reached the top, she immediately stood up straight on the grassy land and headed off, eager to find Bankotsu and Jakotsu to give them copies of the picture she had taken. Kagome walked with a small skip in her step, humming brightly. It was then that she paused, feeling not two, but one sacred jewel shard. Kagome grew concerned but shook her head, thinking that maybe one of them had gone out of her reach. It wasn't long until she merged from he trees only to see Inuyasha and Bankotsu fighting, her boyfriend with a furiously angry look on his face.

"B-Bankotsu..." Kagome mumbled, her eyes wide with fear. Of course, it made sense now. It was Inuyasha who killed Suikotsu and Renkotsu. It was him. But where was Jakotsu?

"He was my best friend, you bastard! How could you?!" Bankotsu yelled. Kagome covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. That meant Jakotsu was... Oh God. A frightened sob was muffled behind her hand, making Bankotsu look up with wide, frantic eyes.

"Kagome, r-!" He was cut off when Tenseiga sliced at his arm, cutting out a jewel shard. He cried out. Kagome stood there, frightened and speechless. She tried to scream out 'sit' but the word was stuck in her throat. Soon, the other shard in his opposite arm was cut out. Bankotsu was weakening. "Kagome, please, get out of here! Befo-" Bankotsu let out a gag as two fingers drove into his neck. They twisted and pushed deeper, the bloodlust in Inuyasha's eyes growing stronger. The shard was yanked out and Kagome screamed. She sprinted towards him quickly and caught his body as it fell, the flesh disappearing. "Ka-go... me..." Bankotsu rasped before he was gone. Kagome cried loudly.

"No, you can't leave me again! It's not fair!" Kagome shrieked and screamed, looking up only to see the demonic eyes. "Sit!" She yelled, making Inuyasha slam into the ground. Kagome set the bones down, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, what did ya do that for, wench?!" Inuyasha yelled, back to his normal self. Kagome's fringe covered her eyes.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly, frightening the half demon. "What was the last thing you remember before blanking out and turning full demon?" Inuyasha looked confused until he saw the pile of bones on the ground.

"Oh no. I didn't..." He muttered. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Just answer the goddamn question!" She glared at him furiously.

"W-well, I was just at the village when I heard a voice in my head and blanked out." Inuyasha muttered, taking a step back. Kagome let out a gasp and contained her cries. As the girl sobbed, Inuyasha slowly walked off, knowing she wanted to be alone. It had been a while but she had stopped crying, her body feeling hollow. Kagome decided enough was enough and picked the three remaining shards on the ground. She frantically dug through the soft, earthy soil roughly before placing Bankotsu's bones and clothing in. Soon Kagome covered the hole and lifted Banryuu only to stab it into the ground after removing the two shards in it.

"I love you." She whispered before making her way back home where her mother noticed her distress and slightly scruffy state.

"Kagome." Kun-loon muttered with worry. "Listen, I've arranged another appointment and we're heading there now, dear. It will do you good to know if the baby is fine."

And Kagome found herself in the car again. The minutes passed by so slowly until they reached the hospital. Kun-loon escorted the distraught female inside. Kagome was in a daze when she suddenly knocked into someone. She gasped and almost fell back when a lot of warm, strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Woah, hey, are you all right? I'm sorry." A male's voice reached her ears.

"I'm fine." Kagome mumbled before glancing up. Her breath hitched in her throat. Right in front of her was someone who looks exactly like Bankotsu, minus the braid. A smile spread on his tanned face.

"Oh, I'm glad." He muttered with relief.

"Oi, Bankotsu! My appointment's done." A Jakotsu look alike appeared and stared at the black-haired male. "We gotta go see our brothers."

"Ah, yes, of course. Good bye, miss." The male, Bankotsu sent her a small smile before head in off. Kagome was frozen on the spot.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome had clutched her hands to her chest the while ride home. She thought back to that male. Bankotsu. Was he really alive? Was he reincarnated? The Jakotsu look-alike, what he said, did that mean that the others were alive too? Kagome felt her lips slightly twitch up. But then her small smile disappeared. They wouldn't remember her. It would be weird if she spoke to them like she did, especially if she declared she was pregnant with Bankotsu's past self's baby. Kagome held onto the fabric of her clothing tightly with a grave expression.

 _"Oh, Bankotsu,"_ She thought sadly, sighing. Kagome shook her head quickly, biting her lip. She gently rubbed her slightly swollen belly. _"I miss you."_

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were walking down the streets. Bankotsu shoved his hands into his pockets and he frowned slightly, thinking back to the raven haired beauty he had bumped into earlier. She was lovely yet at the same time, she seemed very familiar. His heart twisted painfully and he wondered why he was feeling this way for a pregnant female he had never met before. Bankotsu shook his head. Jakotsu noticed this and stared at his brother.

"Bankotsu? Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we got out of the hospital." The feminine male asked, crossing his arms. Bankotsu looked at his brother, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Jakotsu. It was just about that girl I bumped into before. She seems so familiar yet I've never met her before. It's weird, it's like I want to stay right there with her but I have no clue who she is." Bankotsu admitted to his brother, turning his gaze up to the sky. "It's weird but I can't help but feel that it would be the right thing to do. Like I'm meant to be there with her."

"I know how you feel. It's like I know her but from where?" Jakotsu muttered, making Bankotsu look at him in shock.

"You too?" He asked, earning a nod. "It just doesn't make sense. I'll ask at the hospital who she is and see when her next appointment is. I've got to know."

"Hey, maybe you could ask her out on a date." Jakotsu winked, nudging his brother's side. Bankotsu chuckled, shoving him off.

"Yeah right. She's pregnant so she must be in a relationship already." He shrugged, feeling slightly disappointed. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"She might not be, though! Go on, live a little." He egged him on, smirking. Bankotsu laughed quietly, pretending to ignore Jakotsu. Inside, he mentally noted to try and see if she was free.

Soon, Kagome had returned home. She immediately went inside, ignoring her mother, her brother and her grandfather. She locked herself in her room and lied down on her bed, slowly curling up into a ball. A quiet gasp escaped past her lips when she thought back to staring into those blue eyes. Kagome turned onto her other side, peeking at her bag. She unzipped it from her position and grabbed items, tossing them out of the bag and in random directions before she pulled out one print of the picture. She stared at Jakotsu and Bankotsu's smiles sadly. It was so... weird to see them so soon after they died again. Her head snapped up when the door opened to reveal her mother. Kun-loon walked near before sitting beside her.

"Kagome, what's the matter? Ever since you bumped into that young man at the hospital, you've been acting odd." She asked. Her eyes caught sight of the picture and she pried it out of Kagome's fingers, no protest coming out of the younger's lips. Kun-loon stared at the picture, her eyes widening slightly. "Why do they look like those two boys? Kagome, what's going on?" Kagome stared at her mother sadly.

"The one with long hair, that's Bankotsu. The other is my close friend, Jakotsu." Kagome mumbled quietly. "I think... those two are their reincarnations. And it makes me happy that they're alive, yes, even if I'm not to be a part of their lives, I'm still so happy they've been given a second chance." She wiped the tears appearing in her eyes before smiling at Kun-loon. The woman sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder gently, giving her the picture.

"Well, in the meantime, you and I are getting out of the house more often. To the park, to the mall, somewhere. It's not a good idea to be cooped up in this house, mourning." The woman smiled back at Kagome. "But first, just rest. We'll head out for a bit tomorrow, get some fresh air and exercise." Kun-loon kissed her forehead before making her way out of the room. Kagome shut her eyes, a frown on her face. She silently wished the reincarnations luck in their lives and tried to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Kun-loon and Souta pulled Kagome out of the house.

"Come on, Kagome!" Souta complained, sending his sister a pleading look. "It's for your own good. Plus, the guys are there! We're gonna be late!" Kagome sighed before sending him a smile.

"All right, Souta, calm down." She laughed quietly. Kagome honestly didn't want to exit the house but for her family, she would do it today. Souta pulled her down the streets eagerly until they came to the park. Immediately, he let go of her hand and ran towards the field where his friends were playing football. Kun-loon stood by the field to make sure the youngest Higurashi was fine. Kagome sighed, looking around the park before spotting the swings. She walked over and sat on one, shifting forward and backwards slowly. She turned her head up to stare at the clear blue sky, humming quietly. Kagome shut her eyes as the wind shifted her hair, fanning her face softly. When the swing beside her moved, Kagome opened her eyes. She turned to the side only to have her eyes widen. It was Bankotsu's reincarnation, the one she met yesterday. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hello, again." Bankotsu said. Kagome blushed slightly and looked away.

"H-hi." She muttered, looking down at the ground nervously. He was actually talking to her.

"I'm, uh, I'm Bankotsu." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. Kagome looked at him before smiling.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome grabbed his hand and shook it. They sat there silently, swinging back and forth. Neither knew what to say to the other and stayed like that for a while until Bankotsu cleared his throat and looked at Kagome, trying to find the words to say. He sighed.

"Um, I was just wondering if you're, you know, if you're um free tonight?" Bankotsu scratched the back of his neck. Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to, and I'm pretty sure you must be in a relationship. I mean, you know," He gestured to her nervously. This Bankotsu seemed different from her Bankotsu but at the same time, he seemed like the same. Kagome smiled at this, feeling really happy.

"I would love to. I'm sorry, I'm no longer in a relationship. He's no longer here." She admitted quietly. Bankotsu looked at her in surprise. He never thought she would say yes. Bankotsu brought out a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper, writing his number. He thrusted the paper into her hands and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, um, call me and I'll give you the details. I have to go." Bankotsu sent her a small smile and got up, his throat going a bit dry as he saw her face light up.

"O-okay! Sure thing, Bankotsu!" She grinned brightly. Kagome watched him go and silently thanked her lucky stars that fate seemed to have crossed their paths again. She felt happy tears appear in her eyes and her smile widened. This certainly made it a little easier to have him in her time.

Bankotsu walked away with a goofy grin on his face. He was able to ask her. And she had said yes! His luck was certainly up and he was happy. Nothing could ruin it.

 _It's her..._

"Huh?" Bankotsu stopped at the entrance of the park, looking around for where that voice came from. He saw no one and bit his lip before shrugging and starting to move.

 _Oh, are you really that thick?_

"Who's there?" Bankotsu froze on the spot, looking around quickly. He heard a chuckle but still saw no one around him. "Who are you?" Bankotsu was met with silence. He shook his head. "I must be tired." He mumbled before he headed off home, walking down the street.

Later, Kagome had called him and they arranged a time and Kagome had given him her address so he could pick her up. Both were excited. Kagome had grown giddy, happy at the fact that her and Bankotsu would be together soon and that even if he didn't know the baby was his past self's child, he didn't seem to mind that she was pregnant. Kagome dashed about the house, finding a nice blue knee-length skirt and white button up blouse. She tied her hair up into a bun, excited to go on her date.

"Wow, I have never seen you this excited before." Kun-loon laughed quietly. Kagome looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. She looked back into the mirror, trying to fix her hair and straighten out her clothing frantically while glancing at the time. "You'll be fine, Kagome. You look great. His jaw is going to drop at how cute you look."

"Thanks, mama." Kagome turned slightly pink. She turned to the mirror once again before sighing. "I've just missed him. And now he's reincarnated into my time, I feel so happy because he's here. He's been given another chance and I want to make it work this time." She had a look of determination on her face. That's when a knock from downstairs made her jump. "He's here! Keep Gramps away from him, I swear, he's going to slap sutras on him!" Kun-loon laughed quietly and hurried down to stop the elderly man from scaring Kagome's date off. Kagome turned back to the mirror, taking in a deep breath. She mentally gave herself a pep talk, small words of encouragement before heading downstairs. Bankotsu was wearing a black button up shirt with black jeans. He looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Kagome.

"Wow, Kagome. You look so pretty." He mumbled. Kagome blushed.

"Cheesy. But you look very handsome." She sent her family a wave. "I'll be back later." The two exited the house and headed down the long flight of stairs silently. Bankotsu looked at her before his eyes darted to her lips.

 _"They look really soft."_ He thought with a small smile.

 _They're just as soft as they look._ Bankotsu's head snapped up. It was that voice. But there was no one there. He ignored it and made a brave move, grabbing her hand gently. Kagome looked at him only to receive a gentle smile in return. Kagome sighed, smiling back. She intertwined her fingers with his and they walked down the streets before coming to a small cafe called L'amour Cafe. Kagome inwardly giggled, mentally stating how the name was cheesy. They entered the cute little building and sat at a table by the window, looking at the sun which was just starting to set. Kagome glanced at Bankotsu and smiled at him. They both took a menu and scanned over it.

"Thank you for getting me out of the house." Kagome said with a smile. "I wanted to stay cooped up but I'm glad I agreed to go on this date with you." Bankotsu chuckled softly. The waiter then came over and grabbed their orders before going. The two chatted, giving small bits of information about themselves to each other. Kagome had learnt that he had six brothers and it didn't take rocket science to know who they were. He insisted that one day he would like her to meet his weird bunch of brothers and that they would most likely love to be friends with her. The rest of the date was filled with laughter and chatter and before they knew it, the two were standing at the door to her household.

"I hope we could do this again. I would really like to get to know you, Kagome." Bankotsu said. Kagome nodded.

"That would be lovely." She murmured before kissing his cheek gently. "Good night." Kagome smiled before entering her house. Bankotsu grinned wildly and headed home. Soon, he entered his room and flopped down onto his bed. Soon, he felt himself drift off with the events of that night in his mind. But his dreams weren't as happy.

 _He was surrounded by many people. Soldiers? Bankotsu wanted to move, to look around but he couldn't. All he could do was allow himself to be forced to watch the scene before him. He was being held back and the soldiers were cheering. What was going on? It was then he saw a girl, Kagome, running towards him before being held back by a couple of soldiers._

 _"Leave him alone!" She cried frantically. One of the soldiers growled at her._

 _"Stop moving, girl, or we'll kill you too." He threatened._

 _"But-"_

 _"Stay where you are!" Where did that voice come from? Bankotsu tried to comprehend where that voice came from until he recognised the voice. It was his! Tears were falling down Kagome's cheeks now and their eyes locked. "I love you." Bankotsu muttered before he watched the katana raised above his head be brought down._

Bankotsu gasped, sitting up in his bed. He panted heavily, glancing around the room. His throat was tight so he reached up, hands grasping at his neck. He was so confused. Just what the hell was going on today?


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait but I really need a long, long break after a few things happening. I hope you all understand.


End file.
